Abstract Rules of Engagement
by Gloryofluv
Summary: Ownership; 9/10ths of the law. Right? What happens when a pudgy looking feline shows up on the doorstep of a professor and his flatmate? What happens when the owner seeks the cat only to find him in the window of a stranger's house? No collar. No evidence. Will the young catlover ever get her feline companion back from the swift tongued animal enthusiast and his bookish friend? AU!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary** : Ownership is 9/10ths of the law. Right? What happens when a pudgy looking feline shows up on the doorstep of a professor and his flatmate? What happens when said owner goes looking for a chubby cat only to find him in the window of a stranger's house? No collar. No evidence. Will the young cat lover ever get her feline companion back from the swift-tongued animal enthusiast and his bookish friend?

* * *

 **This is** : _An AU with NO magic. In essence, nothing to see here if you don't like those kinds of stories. This isn't meant for all audiences and there might be pairings or may not. I haven't decided _yet, _but those that are my followers know I just really can't help myself. I repeat. There's no magic in this story and relationships may be different from canon to see to my wicked needs to write this story the way it was intended. I hope you all enjoy_!

* * *

Sirius was sprawled out naked on the floor. Nothing unusual. Just enjoying the shag rug and a good drink after his shift. The sanctuary just brought in a full van of abused raggedy dogs from a hoarder's house. It was a mess even to get the canine's cleaned and fixed up. Even Remus had to pop over and check a few of them.

The door sounded, and a voice was cleared. "Pads, did you know we have a visitor on our stoop?" Remus declared as he came into the room frowning. "Put some bloody clothes on why don't you?"

The dark-haired man grinned over at his soaked friend before rolling unceremoniously on the rug. "Whatcha got there, Moony?" Sirius asked glancing at the sopping wet furball.

Remus Lupin stroked the balled mess and sighed heavily. "He looks scared, might have been the storm. I might need to get him warm and dry."

Sirius groaned and reached for his trousers nearby. "Always bringing in strays, Remus. A cat no less," He said as he yanked on his pants.

The sandy-haired man brought the cat into the sitting room, cautiously setting him down by the fire and calming the beast. It was matted and alien from the amount of water it was carrying in his coat. Bits of mud layered the cat like he fell into a hole and struggled to climb out. The feline stretched out on the rug and started to purr as Remus stroked him gently.

"Seems there is no collar. Not underfed so he has to be someone's pet," Remus mused as he settled down by the cat.

Sirius reached for a towel he used on his hair earlier and ran it gingerly over the animal. "The bloke is a bit ugly, isn't he?"

The other man hummed agreement as he caressed the pudgy-nosed cat. "I think I quite like this little fellow. He politely asked to come inside despite how cold and upset he was. Maybe we have a can of that tuna left for him, just to get something in his belly."

"Moony, you can't be serious," Sirius said and snorted. "I mean it. We can't have a cat here. I smell like a dog most of the time and he," His grey eyes narrowed as the damp feline started rubbing against him. "Trying to win me over, cat?"

Remus chuckled and made a clicking sound to get the cat to waltz over to him. The orange creature meowed loudly and pranced over. "I don't know; I think he's quite the addition. Please, can we keep him? If only until his owner comes looking?"

"Well," Sirius huffed and watched the animal flop on the towel near the fire before purring and closing his eyes. "I suppose. He does seem to be making himself at home."

"We'll get him some food and possibly brush out some of this mess. He seems to be a very charming fella," Remus mused as he scratched the cat's ear.

Sirius stood up from the carpet and groaned while flexing his back. "As long as he sleeps with you. I don't want anything to do with a bossy bedhog."

"Fair enough, Pads. I'll assume responsibility for our dear visitor. It has been a while since I've had a feline friend."

The bare-chested man barked a stream of laughter while shaking his head. "Moony, if you were more worried about pussy and less about cats, we would be able to enjoy the pub more."

Remus exhaled while shaking his head. "I deal with massive cats with claws daily. Why would I want a set attached to a woman?" He retorted with a quirked smile.

"Because those are far more satisfying to be scratched with as you make her purr," Sirius retorted with a giant grin.

"Touché, my friend. Now, I believe we should get our new mate cleaned up and fed."

Sirius bobbed his head and yanked the shirt off the armchair. "Fair enough. We'll get the beast some real kitty stuff tomorrow. I hope you realize his owner is probably glad to be rid of him. That tosser is a bit ugly."

"Well, takes one to know one, Sirius," Remus snickered with a suppressed smirk.

"Yeah, yeah," The dashing man grumbled. "Let's go, mate."

* * *

Hermione was in fits when she got home and saw the tree lodged in her window. Her feline companion was missing, and it took her landlord entirely too long to clear out the mess so she could block off the window. It was no use trying to look for her cat at two in the morning so Hermione would have to work twice as hard tomorrow. She felt awful. Her poor Crookshanks. He could be alone and wet under some car. The cat could be stuck in some ditch or even up a tree. She was nearly in ruins.

If it wasn't for Ginny coming over the next day with James and Albus, she was confident she was going to have a meltdown. The redhead was walking with the stroller as Hermione shook the can of treats while they walked down the block.

"Crooks, here kitty," Hermione called out in exasperation.

"Hermione, he'll come back. You know that," Ginny attempted to soothe her distraught friend.

"I called every shelter locally this morning. I even asked around to see if anyone saw him last night. Nothing. My poor baby is out there all alone," Hermione huffed, shaking the can again. "Here baby. I promise to get the meaty bits you like if you just come home."

"Kitty, kitty!" James echoed.

Albus hollered and grumbled in the sling around his mother. "The children are getting restless. Maybe we should pop over to the café for a refreshment. Harry says they serve the best coffee at this one," Ginny waved at the corner café a distance away.

Hermione conceded with a nod. "A bit of tea sounds good. There's still a nip in the air after last night's storm."

They walked a bit further and entered the small shop. It was cute and a bit outdated, but Hermione enjoyed the atmosphere tons. Hermione had a large ceramic mug in front of her with teabags seeping while Ginny settled her children in at the table. The toddler would quickly morph into a racket if he didn't get his juice and Albus was nearly as bad before Ginny offered the infant a bottle.

"How's work?" Ginny questioned as Hermione gazed out the window.

"Fine, usual. I'll be visiting the zoo's wildcat program this week. I'm going to have another go at trying to convince them on a more conservation route. It's imperative to get their upkeep to a satisfactory level so we can try to reinforce numbers of endangered animals. Hopefully, we can eventually work on a sound way to release animals back into their natural habits. That is still at least a decade off, and the resistance of their board is only hindering my efforts." Hermione finished with a heavy sigh.

"One step at a time, Hermione," Ginny reminded her.

The bell went off over the door, and two men walked inside. Most of the time Hermione didn't pay much attention to people, men mainly, but they were quite loud.

"You would be an awful husband, Moony," An attractive grey-eyed man declared with a chuckle.

The rather smart looking older man next to him rolled his eyes as they approached the counter. "I believe you're talking about yourself, Pads. Nothing you do would ever make them happy passed one evening with you."

Ginny snorted and twirled a finger in the air. "It's always the handsome ones that are gay," She whispered with a grin.

"I beg to differ. I'm outstanding, and you know it. I just have little staying power," The dark-haired man continued before leaning over the counter at the barista. "Love, please, our usual because this sod doesn't seem to be reasonable today."

The girl batted her eyelashes and giggled. "Of course, Sirius."

Hermione stifled a snort and turned back to her table mate. "So, I was thinking of maybe if I made flyers," She acted as if they were continuing a conversation over the loud wankers that entered the café.

"Might be good. It isn't like he ordinary looking," Ginny mumbled and caressed her son's hair. "James, darling, please eat your banana."

A loud, obnoxious sound of a chair dragging on the tile was heard, and the dark-haired man propped the seat backward next to them. "Hello, ladies, I need to make a point to my friend," The stranger declared as he sat down with a smirk.

Hermione flicked her curly-hair behind her. "I'm quite sure you didn't see us, but we're having a conversation. Firstly, this is not a pub. Second, there are children with us, so clearly one or both of us are married. Lastly, what gives you any right to think we want to talk to you?" Hermione spat sourly with a narrow gaze at the smiling older man.

The man folded his arms around the back of the chair, and his smile shifted to something more impish. "Firstly, darlin', you don't have a ring. Those kids are hers and you, sweetheart, look like a stick was lodged quite stiffly up your bum; so relationships are well out of your perimeter. Lastly, I saw you ogling me from across the café, don't act like you didn't notice. I came over to prove that I could still change a smile on your face. The name is Sirius," The intrusive stranger declared and held out his hand.

"Charmed, I am sure," Hermione growled, waving him off. "Now please, if you don't mind. We're going to continue with our brunch like you did not interrupt our very content late morning."

"Pads, leave them alone. Come on now; she's just minding her own business," The green-eyed man persisted as he took a few paces toward their table.

Hermione actually liked the tone in his voice despite his brash companion. He had a few deep scars on his face and hair that unruly sat on his head. All in all, the curly-haired woman was convinced that he was the brains of their outfit by the bag handle and book in one hand and a paper cup in the other.

"Remus, they don't mind our company," Sirius insisted and smirked at Ginny. "Don'tcha, red?"

"Honestly, we're just trying to get through our morning. Why don't you join your boyfriend?" Ginny grumbled as she started burping Albus.

Sirius raised a finger to argue with a frown, but Remus walked up and smacked his back. "Come on, loverboy, we have errands to run," He teased which only caused Sirius to groan loudly.

The dark-haired man huffed as he stood up. "It was a pleasure, red," He paused and winked at Ginny. "Hope to see you soon, sweetheart," Sirius finished as he leaned toward Hermione and blew her a kiss before departing.

The curly-haired woman bristled and moaned. "What a wanker," Hermione growled as she glared off at the men tripping down the street together.

"He's quite handsome," Ginny mused with a smile. "He had your number pretty clearly."

"Because I'm so obvious, Gin," Hermione spoke with thick sarcasm.

The redhead shook her head while rolling her eyes. "The opposite, Hermione. No one would guess you haven't gone on a real date in ages. I think that's why it's so amusing."

"Well, his boyfriend was nice, at least. Must be an appearance attraction," Hermione snorted with a tiny grin.

"Oh, that's just horrible! Probably true, though. They're an odd type."

James smacked his hand down on the table ending the conversation. "Oh, love, you are trying me today," Ginny sighed as the boy was pouting.

"We should go see what Ron and Harry are doing anyway. I will have another go at finding Crooks later before dark. He sleeps all day anyway," Hermione sighed, and the women finished up their brunch at the café on the corner of Grimmauld Place and Twelfth Street.

* * *

 **Author Notes: Just another idea that came to me as I was feeding my own felines tonight. Yes, It sounds like a bit of fun and hilarity could come from all this. Tell me what you think of this little intro!**


	2. Chapter 2

The whole entire week was a botched effort full stop. Between trying to find her cat, getting her window repaired and the arguments at work; Hermione was utterly spent. The board at the local zoo still was rejecting her offer to come in and survey their efforts for the more endangered species. The only thing that wasn't throwing her out the door was her credentials and support.

The university was keen to prove her case. All at-risk cases needed better conservation. It was a fight she was willing to struggle for because even tigers deserve a voice. It wasn't until Friday that she was given a chance to meet their different branches.

Hermione was straightening her suit as she strode by some of the monkeys banging their hands on the fences at her. She smirked up at the animal as she traveled down to the far end of the park toward the back buildings. They were welcoming, and her heart started to thump as she grasped the doorknob. This would be the first time she met the crew that worked with these animals daily.

Walking in, she saw a blond set of hair, and her heart eased up. "Luna?" Hermione questioned as she advanced into the quiet office.

The dreamy looking woman glanced back at her and waved. "Oh, hello, Hermione."

"I didn't realize you worked here," Hermione said a bright smile.

"Just helping in between expeditions," Luna murmured and tapped pages down on the desk. "Hermione, did you know that we feed our animals the highest grade possible for their diet?"

"That's very good. I'm actually here by the uni's orders," Hermione tried with a small tint to her cheeks.

Luna glanced up at her with a nod. "Well, that's alright. We both know we want the same thing. Regardless of how people feel about zoos on both sides, I think your perspective is important."

Hermione felt awkward while standing in the office. Luna was still filing paperwork as if she wasn't interrupted and the curly-haired woman shifted oddly. She was about to ask when they were going to get to work when she heard a door shut. It was as if the sound was tenfold louder, causing the young woman to shudder lightly.

"Miss Lovegood, have you seen those forms?" A familiar voice questioned.

Hermione's vision snapped to her right and saw the bookish man from the café last week. He was in a jumpsuit covered in blood smears. The man was wiping his hands on a towel as he glanced over at a calendar.

"Also, do we have those cubs coming in this week?" He inquired, scratching his facial hair.

Hermione hemmed, causing the man to jerk. "Hello, Sir," The woman murmured.

The man in the green jumpsuit gasped and rubbed his hand in the towel before approaching her. "Oh, Miss Granger? It's so lovely to meet you," he declared holding his hand out.

"Remus," she mused, shaking his hand.

He chuckled and laughed, which made her feel a little heat to her face. "Oh, yes, the café. Remus Lupin. I apologize for my socially inept mate."

He kept shaking her hand as she smirked and nodded. "Quite the moron. So," she paused and glanced down at his hand before back up at him. "You are?"

He yanked his hand away with a blush. "I am the on-site professor and director of the Felidae branch," Remus declared with a small nod.

"Professor Lupin used to run the Canis branch, but changed last year," Luna murmured, tapping pages down.

Remus cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair. "Yes, well, thanks, Miss Lovegood."

"Well, that is inspiring. We might have similar opinions on conservation efforts."

"Um, well, as inspiring as your efforts are, Miss Granger. I do believe your concepts are a little underdeveloped," Remus murmured, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Underdeveloped?"

"We will discuss that later. How about I show you around?" He offered with chagrin.

"Oh, yes, of course," Hermione mumbled.

Hermione bobbed her head slowly, and he unbuttoned his jumpsuit, revealing an older and aged looking attire. The woman noted he dressed probably far older than he really was in age. It was an analysis that Hermione was curious to find out why. They would be working together for the next two months so she would find out eventually.

* * *

Remus walked into the house with a small sigh as he unbuttoned his coat. It was a day of ups and down. The ups were when Miss Granger was laughing at his animal jokes and scientific puns. The downs were when they got into a substantial discussion about her views about her conservation efforts. She wants to pose eventual emptying of zoos unless the animal was beyond release.

He tried desperately to convey that many animals would never be able to find the instinct they needed to fight out in the wild. Hermione spieled on about the animal behavior dynamics, and he had to admire her tenacity at least. She was smart. Bookishly so.

Once the conversation turned back to hobbies, they found the delightful similarity of reading and academia. Obviously, because she was flying through her uni classes at such a young age... well, she looked young. Not that he was looking. No, that would have been absolutely appalling to admit.

They traded stories about different books and classes, which only caused Remus more enjoyment. Miss Granger had a doe-eyed view of things he felt at times. It reminded him of Sirius when he wasn't putting on some show. So, quite possibly more ups than downs?

"Get your arse in here and see what Toby is doing!" Sirius shouted, bring Remus out of his thoughts.

Remus fumbled into the sitting room to see Sirius with a laser light flashing it over the carpet. The orange furball was chasing the light and jumping up the curtains. Sirius barked out laughter as the cat hissed and dropped from the cloth and glared at him.

"Toby Jones, don't be so angry," Sirius snickered as the cat pranced off toward Remus.

The professor bent down and scratched the cat a bit before sighing. "How was work today?" Remus asked.

"Excellent. I rehabilitated that deaf dog. He is meeting a possible forever home tomorrow," Sirius declared, pocketing the laser. "How about you? Did you meet the prissy swot from uni today? Was she absolutely a bore?"

"You remember that girl from the café?" Remus inquired as he picked up the giant cat.

Sirius groaned with a broad smile. "Oh, yes. The one that looked like she knew how to knob lick and beg for more?"

"Well, yes. I mean, not in that sentiment, but yes. That is the doctorate candidate that I met with today," Remus mumbled as a tint rose to his cheeks.

The dark-haired man nearly fell over in laughter as he filled the room with it. Sirius was almost crying by the time he recovered enough to speak. "Oh, Moony. Was she as frosty as she was in the café? Did she recognize you?"

"She did… unfortunately. It made for an awkward introduction. Once more, I think we should probably not call her the siren from the corner of Grimmauld. I just don't want that to be commonplace for a woman I'm going to have to work with."

"Was she hot? Did she look done up?" Sirius was interrogating with a grin.

Remus huffed, waving his free hand. "For fuck's sake, Padfoot. She is in her final months at the university. She is going to get her doctorate soon."

"Still, as swotty as she must be, she was a feisty little babe, isn't she?"

The other man groaned loudly and moved toward the doorway. "You're bloody impossible, Sirius," Remus snapped.

The dark-haired man skipped after his flatmate and was chuckling. "Oh, Moony, you have a bit of a crush?"

"Come along, Toby. Let's get you a bit of cream. I don't know how you dealt with him all afternoon," Remus told the purring cat as they entered the kitchen.

Remus set the cat down on the floor and pulled a bowl out from the cupboard. Sirius shuffled at the bar and rested on his hands with his elbows set on the counter. Remus's green eyes were searching in the fridge as he pulled out the small carton of cream, but his face was still in a contorted expression.

Sirius watched the slouching man in contemplation. "Moony, please don't be mad at me," Sirius huffed.

"I'm not," Remus sighed as he poured the bowl for the meowing creature rubbing between his calves.

"I promise I won't be such a tosser," Sirius said with a small smirk.

The studious man snorted and swayed his head. "Far off chance you can stick to it, Pads," he replied but finished with a smile.

"Very true, but that's alright," Sirius snickered.

"I'm going to get into a shower. Warm me up something, yeah?"

"You bet, Remus. Enjoy," Sirius said with a curve to his lips.

* * *

Hermione was running on the treadmill next to Harry who was going at a faster pace. Despite their life together as their lives have changed, they still tried to do things together. Working out was one of the things they did together alone. Ron used to when he and Hermione were dating ages ago, but as she realized their chemistry was fading, so did his presence in their group activities.

They soon hopped off and were puffing as they stretched through their cool down. "How was the zoo?" Harry panted as he started lunges.

"It was," she paused and exhaled. "Nice. I met an interesting professor," She mused as she sat down on the ground to stretch her limbs out.

"A handsome, young professor? Preferably with a taste in bookish girls?" Harry inquired with a smirk.

Hermione snorted as she tossed her ponytail. "No, he was older. His name is Remus Lupin. Remember those wankers at the café? He was the logical one," She finished with a swivel of her eyes.

Harry nearly fell into laughter. "One of those blokes is the man you need to work with? Why does that surprise me?" He was shaking his head as he spoke.

The curly-haired woman bent toward one of her legs and sighed. "He spoke about the tosser that is his roommate tons. Gin and I thought they were gay, but it seems clearly that is not the case. Sirius Black is the gent that owns that Sanctuary outside of town."

"Sirius Black, you say?"

Hermione made an agreeing sound. "Mhm, that's the tosser."

Harry frowned and dug for his glasses in his bag. "I wonder if he went to school with my da," He murmured, scratching his chin. "I remember my aunt mentioning a Black."

The woman hemmed and folded her legs. "Possibly. I can poke around if you like. Professor Lupin and I seem to have a very polite decorum," Hermione murmured, pulling out her binding.

The man was cleaning his glasses while stifling a smirk. "Well, polite is a good start."

"Harry," Hermione growled as she narrowed her eyes at him. "He is a professor that could make or break my work. Shall we keep this from getting mucky?"

"Fair enough," Harry grumbled, hiding his smile behind a towel.

"Come along. I want to go do a quick walk around the block before it gets too dark."

"You know, he probably is going to be waiting on your steps when you get home. Some old lady found him and fed him up until he got bored and missed you," Harry sighed.

Hermione huffed and grabbed her jumper. "I hope so, Harry. I miss my cat," She declared with a pout.

Harry scooped her under his arm. "We'll find him, Hermione. Crooks is a smart cat."


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione was fussing with her curls while she was struggling to get out the door. The weather was odd again as the mist was thick. She was flustered and didn't get a spot of tea, so she went to pop by the café on the way to the zoo. Climbing out of her car, she strode to the café door and nearly got knocked on her bum when it swung open.

The woman glared at the dashing man that had grabbed her arm, preventing her fall. "Well, hello, sweetheart," Sirius purred with a grin.

Hermione shoved his hand off her and bristled. "Goodbye, Sirius," She grumbled and reached for the door.

Sirius bounced to the door and opened it for her. "Love, you aren't still mad at me, are you?"

Hermione tossed her hair behind her as she walked up to the counter. "Good morning," She said to the barista.

The young man smiled. "Good morning, Miss. What can we get ya?" He questioned.

"She's gonna have a dark roast with a dash of cream and a shake of cinnamon," Sirius announced as a hand went on her shoulder.

"I don't drink coffee, Sirius," Hermione huffed. "One large breakfast tea, please?" She asked the barista.

"That isn't for you, that's for Remus. I know you are on the way to the zoo," Sirius grumbled and waved a finger at the barista. "Charge it to mine, yeah?"

The barista nodded and took the card from Sirius. Hermione stood there and seethed as they walked over to the handoff station. Sirius brought his cup to his lips and tilted his head as she made full effort to ignore him. He found the curly-haired girl quite interesting. Underneath the light foundation and odd scowl. Hermione held this flicker of flame in her eyes, and he quite liked that about her; it reminded him so much of Lily.

"Thank you," Hermione murmured as the cups slid in front of her. "Thank you, Sirius," she repeated and glanced up at him through her eyelashes.

His lips curved softly, and he nodded. "Of course, sweetheart. You gonna come to have dinner with Remus and me tonight? It would be nice to have you. Friday nights should be for play not work," Sirius snickered with a waggle to his eyebrows.

Hermione sighed and tilted her head as she turned to him. "Well, you both could come over and have dinner with me. I have a few friends coming over if you both don't mind the youthful experience that is young children they have," She offered, and his head tilted.

"Meeting friends on a first date? I like you, but it may not get me out of my knickers any faster," He suggested with a grin.

Hermione swayed her head and sighed. "Sirius, for Remus's sake, I'm going to ignore you."

"Have a great day, love. Give a big kiss to my favorite professor?" Sirius teased as she stepped away.

"In your dreams, you poof!" Hermione shouted and pivoted to smile back at him.

It had been a week of working with Remus, and she had gotten to know Sirius through the professor's eyes. Remus had described his friend as oddly relentless but floppy and cute. A dog. Unlucky for him, she was a cat person; however, she could understand the crazy barking he has subjected her to in their meetings.

Hermione left through the doors knowing good and well that he was behind her. Hermione moved to her car door, and Sirius smirked as she placed her cups inside. "Goodbye Sirius see you tonight," She told him and climbed in her car.

It was easy to like Sirius's small moments. Well, despite the drinking and the nudity and even the sass that Remus has described. Would she say that she and the professor had plenty of idle chatter? No, not really. They spent most of their days reviewing the exhibits and animal behavior. Hermione took vast notes as Remus went over the different animals and their particular behavior. He was so incredibly intelligent. It's a complete shock that one so smart would surround himself with such a prat.

Hermione shook her head as she tapped the wheel. "I need to stop calling him names," She sighed to herself as she drove.

Their lunches together were vastly unique in comparison to the prattle she was used to having. Remus would engage her in conversations about work. Topics of books. Her tastes in music and even a bit about her home life. They stayed as far away as they could from topics such as romance, partners, and history. It seems they both had the same outlook; more work, more books, less drama.

Sirius, however, was a topic Remus enjoyed speaking about. They had been friends since school. Remus was mercilessly teased in the boarding school he went to previously because of his scars and humble attitude. When his parents sought out relief for him at a new start; he ended up at Hogwarts. There was when he met Sirius and his friends; Prongs and Wormtail. They all had goofy nicknames after the animals they drew in an old gypsy deck Sirius swiped from a store.

It was all fanciful and full of life. Hermione could relate, and it became an easy conversation to go back to often for the two awkward people. Yes, Hermione knew she was awkward. However, Remus was even more so, and it leveled off nicely as they worked together. All in all, Hermione enjoyed the professor's company… purely academic and professionally of course.

Parking the car with ease, she climbed out with the cups and made her way to the back entrance to the zoo. Her heels clicked on the pavement and gave her that mindset of work ahead; clearing the motions of the morning and her private life away. It wasn't until she got into the office that she noted Luna was sitting there in her bright pink dress and flipping through a magazine.

"Hermione, did you know that you can hear a tiger's roar from up to two miles away?" Luna questioned, not glancing up at the woman.

"No, I did not," Hermione said with a smile.

"When Rolf and I went to go document wild Sumatran Tigers, it was quite a lovely thing to hear," Luna responded and gazed up at her. "Professor Lupin is with them if you want to go watch. He went to go check on the new cubs."

Hermione set the beverages down with a nod. "I think I will."

Remus rarely let her watch him interact with any of the animals. Maybe he was shy or a bit self-conscious. Either way, she never had the opportunity to see it and was dying to understand why such a smart man was so interested in preserving zoo life for these animals that needed to be in the wild.

The woman made her way around the building and toward the back of the exhibits. When she entered the room, she was shocked to see the pristine hall attached to the different parts of the tiger exhibit. Rounding the corner, she saw the older man sitting on the floor and chuckling to himself. He had not seen her because his back was toward her, but she saw he was watching the small cubs in an isolation pen.

"You both need to stop fighting, or we're never going to be able to get you settled," He chided the cubs jumping around and pawing at each other. "Come on now, find it," he ordered.

It was interesting to watch the man press his hand to the glass and jiggle the trigger. It caused the hanging treat to dangle closer to the ground, and the two cubs were in an upheaval about getting to their reward. It was a hunk of meat, and one of the cubs soon jumped from the tree and pounced on it, bringing it down for them to devour.

"That's quite smart," Hermione finally spoke.

Remus chuckled and waved her over without turning to her. "I suppose you would find your way here eventually."

Hermione strolled over and observed the small wild cats fighting over their prize. It was just bickering but natural behavior. Soon they would be too strong to keep in isolation and would need to be introduced to the other tiger to see if they all were compatible.

"That little fellow with the white tuff, I call him Niko. The other is Sheila. Their mother was killed, and instead of them being placed out there, they sent them to us," Remus told her as he stood up.

"They are lovely," Hermione responded and smiled at him. "Can I ask you a question?" Her face turned serious as she asked.

Remus straightened his jumper and shrugged his shoulders. "You were going to regardless. Fire away," He said with a small curve to his lips.

"Why did you leave the Canis branch?"

The man sighed, and his lips shifted to one side. "Shall we make our way back to the office? I will tell you on the way, so I have something to distract me."

She motioned agreement, and they soon departed the small creatures. "Did you have a bit of an accident?" Hermione asked further.

Remus waved his hand noncommittally and huffed. "No, not really. It was just," he paused, shifting his head to one side and his unruly hair fell over his brow. "More of just a reminder of what happened to me as a child. I thought I was strong enough to get over it, but when fighting broke out in one of the wolf packs, it was too real. I had to make a decision on whether I could take care of them or make proper calls for them. I was not objective enough, and one of my favorite wolves got injured from it. I decided solitary creatures was more my speed."

"You manage the lions," Hermione retorted with a calm tone.

"Yes, I do, but lions are not like wolves, Hermione. Lions are fierce and follow an order. Wolves have an instinct to lead in their blood. The weak are seen as a hindrance and killed for it. Lions are family-oriented animals. Not to say wolves are heartless. Just far more expressive than a male lion with an attitude."

"Why the zoo? You could work anywhere in the world. Conservations. Wildlife sanctuaries. You chose the zoo for what?"

Remus chuckled and stopped her as they reached the office building. "Because my wonderful friend, instead of running off to join the circus when his wealthy parents died, decided to buy a zoo so I would always have work. If I was interested in running the place, I could, but I'm not. He has his dog sanctuary, and I have my zoo."

Hermione shifted on her feet and pursed her lips. "That kind of makes me like him a bit more now, if I'm, to be honest," She confessed, and Remus grinned at her with a boyish charm she hadn't seen from him before.

"Me too. He knew I would never be able to travel or go very far. I don't have the same options that you have in your pocket, Miss Granger," Remus said while rubbing the back of his neck.

Hermione arched an eyebrow with thinned lips. "Why is that?" She persisted in her interrogation.

"A story for another time. How about we get inside and do some work. I would like to explain to you a bit more about the other species on your list. Luna will have more information on them than I ever could so we'll start there."

Hermione just nodded and let the curiosities go for the day. Work first.

* * *

Sirius had just finished up showering when he heard the bathroom door squeak. He glanced out to see the orange feline sitting on the mat with a look of distaste. The amount of company the creature seemed to supply was unreal. Sirius hated to admit it, but Remus made a right call in keeping the cat. Toby was intelligent and sharp as a tack, but he also was adorable. Unusual for a cat.

"Whatcha doin?" he asked the animal before popping back into the curtains.

The cat meowed loudly, and Sirius frowned. That wasn't an unamused sound or even his frustrated call; that was an announcement. Soon the sound of feet thumped up the stairs, and Sirius heard the door slam open.

"Pads are you mental!" Remus shouted, yanking open the curtain.

Remus was furious. His nostrils were flaring, his eyes were narrow, and if Sirius was candid, he had only seen his friend this angry a handful of times. It nearly scared the shite out of him.

"What's wrong?" Sirius questioned as he turned off the water.

"You invited us to go to her flat? Why on Earth would you do that?" Remus spat with his index finger pointed at the naked man.

Sirius rose an eyebrow as he reached for his towel. "I thought you liked her company. I was just making nice is all."

"I do, at work," Remus paused and scowled further. "She's near thirty years old. We don't need to be playing with a young lady who's that young. Not you. Not I nor would James approve if he were here!"

"Playing? Moony, were you thinking about that bird naked?" Sirius snickered as he was drying himself off.

"No, get your head out of your arse," The ruffled man spat and pulled away from Sirius.

"Then it isn't a big deal. She invited us over, and she has her friends coming over as well. I thought it would be a great outing for you," Sirius declared as he stepped from the tub. "It isn't like you have many friends aside from me."

Toby meowed loudly and glared up at the flustered man. "Oh, Toby, what are we going to do with this mutt," Remus sighed as he picked up the cat. "Did you have a pleasant day?" He asked the creature who purred and closed its eyes.

"You have more of an emotional attachment to that cat than you do people, Moony," Sirius huffed as he wrapped the towel around his waist. "We are leaving in an hour. You best get ready to go," The dark-haired man said while patting his friend's shoulder.

Sirius left, and Remus glanced down at the feline. "Well, I suppose dinner won't be all that bad."

Neither one had not even one clue what they were walking into…


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione was finishing up the appetizers as Harry and Ginny arrived. She was a bit nervous but not for dinner or even the two older men showing up. She had yet to tell Harry that Sirius was coming. He had contemplated talking to the older man. Her plan might have been scary, but she hoped it would turn out well.

"The new window looks good," Harry murmured leaning over the bar toward the kitchen.

Hermione bobbed her head. "Yes, now if only I could find my cat…" Hermione trailed off with a big breath.

"You never know when he'll show up," Ginny sighed from the living room as she placed Albus in his bouncy chair. James was stacking Legos on the floor next to his brother as Ginny flopped in the armchair. "Fuck it all, I'm so tired," Ginny groaned.

Hermione handed the large platter to Harry and checked the timer before bringing Ginny a glass of water. "It's a lot of work to take care of the next generation," Hermione declared with a smile.

There was a knock at the door, and Ginny gave her a squinted frown. "Tell me you didn't invite my brother. This is supposed to be a quiet dinner."

The curly-haired woman waved her off and went to the door. When it opened, she saw the two older men standing there. Remus held a bottle of wine and Sirius had a small bouquet of flowers. Hermione couldn't help but smile and rocked her head.

"Good evening, gentlemen," Hermione said and moved aside. "Come on in."

Remus handed her the bottle and Sirius followed while doing the ultra-friendly thing by air kissing both of her cheeks. It caused Hermione to smirk and wave Harry over. "Good evening," Remus declared to the other two in the room, approaching the redhead.

"Ginny Potter," Ginny announced shaking his hand.

"Potter?" Remus questioned with an arched eyebrow as he shook her hand.

Sirius shook Harry's hand as the gangly man nodded. "I'm Harry Potter, that's my wife."

The older man frowned and jerked away from him. "Get the fuck out," Sirius snapped as he observed the man. "Fuck it, James? My arse hairs!"

Remus paced over to him and patted Sirius's shoulder. "Potter is common…" He conveyed.

Sirius glared over at his flatmate and snarled. "Not Harry Bloody Potter. What happened? How?" Sirius questioned, and Hermione squeezed over next to her friend.

"Is there something wrong?" Hermione inquired.

Remus huffed and took the flowers from his friend's clenched hands. "We just have a bit going on with this news," The sandy-haired man murmured. "A cig before we get to questions?" He asked his friend.

Sirius nodded slowly, and Remus handed Hermione the flowers. "May we borrow your deck?" Sirius questioned, and Hermione pointed to the glass door.

The two men disappeared outside, and Ginny huffed. "So is it fair to say they knew your da?"

Harry's face contorted as he shrugged his shoulders. "Well, why didn't they know about me?"

Hermione went toward the kitchen in contemplation. She wasn't expecting the two men to grow so frazzled at hearing Harry's last name so quickly. Placing the flowers in a vase, she gazed up at her friend and his wife who were having a silent conversation with each other.

"I think I might go have a chat with them," Hermione murmured, causing them to look over to her.

Harry just bobbed his head and padded over to his son. "Alright, kiddo, show me whatcha building," He mumbled as he sat down.

Ginny patted Hermione's shoulder as she passed, and the curly-haired woman opened her porch door to see the two men whispering as Sirius was smoking a cigarette. Remus glanced over at her and exhaled but waved her over. She shut the door and bobbed her head as her feet moved toward them.

"So, can we talk?" Hermione asked them as Sirius took a deep puff.

"Well, we have more shite to shovel than a horse stall," Sirius grumbled, scrubbing his face with his free hand.

"I'm sorry that I led you here under false pretenses," Hermione started and pursed her lips. "Harry was curious about you possibly knowing his parents, which by your reaction is more of a possibility," She confessed.

Remus tilted his head and his lips disappeared under his facial hair. "There's tons of questions in regards to our friend Prongs. James Potter. Him and his wife, Lily, got into a car accident with their son. We were under the impression they all died. Lily's sister pushed us out from then after because James's parents had just passed away a few years prior. We were left without knowing where they were buried, what was in their will and lastly… Harry." When he finished Hermione gasped and covered her face.

"I'm so sorry," she murmured, causing the two men to surround her.

"Oh, Hermione, it's alright. It was just shocking," Remus sighed, rubbing her back.

Sirius tossed his cig in a cup of water sitting on the lawn table. "You know, love, you're sneaky," He said with a small curl to his lips.

"Do you think we can get go in and get a proper introduction to sort this out?" Remus asked with a tilt of his head.

"I'm sure he would be more than thrilled to see if you know about his parents," Hermione declared, taking Sirius's hand, running her thumb on his rough palm.

Sirius bobbed his head slowly. "Alright, let's go."

It was a long conversation. A rough one at that. Hermione had taken care of the children and kept them busy while the Potters and the two older men were in the living room. They were drinking wine and eating her appetizers. The talking was bumpy; Sirius nearly broke down at the revelation that Harry was alive and now a wonderful, successful man. It was lovely and raw, but brilliant.

Hermione was finishing a sauce on the stove and had the baby slung on her hip as she hummed. James was sitting in his chair in the kitchen, eating his cheesy pasta. "James, you need to eat the green beans too, lovely." The woman said as she smiled down at him.

"Yep!" He shouted back at her.

The two older men finished catching the young man up and vice versa. Finally, Sirius turned from Harry and watched the woman in the kitchen. "What's her story, kid? I've met her twice, and she seems…" he trailed off and grimaced.

Ginny snorted and waved at him. "She's always been intense. In school, she was bullied regularly. It only got worse outside of it when she was cornered at uni by a bunch of her former classmates and beaten to bits. It was pretty bad by the sound of it," Ginny declared with a nod.

Remus was glowering as he sipped his glass. "That is horrible," He spat.

"That's part of the reason I got into law enforcement," Harry mumbled.

Hermione walked into the sitting room with the baby and handed him to Ginny. "Here, mummy, I have to pull the food from the oven."

Ginny handed her a wine glass, and Harry stood up. "Let me go help you with James, Hermione," Harry said and wrapped his arm over her shoulders.

Remus watched them move around the wall. "They are quite close."

Ginny rocked her head as she held her sleepy infant. "Yes, they are. They both were only children, so they relied on each other. Well, Harry had his awful cousin, but he felt more alone than anything before getting to Hogwarts. She's a fantastic sister-in-law and the best mate."

Sirius poured another glass for himself. "I like that. He needed a best mate like her. Mine is sittin' right next to me," He told her and nudged Remus.

"You and Harry's dad were close. My question is why didn't you go looking for him? Did she really tell you he was dead?" Ginny asked, and the men nodded.

"She told us that our riffraff was the reason. Us marauders killed her sister and their son along with his careless driving. We knew James loved Lily and Harry more than anything. We bared witness to it all including his birth. Unfortunately, she told us nothing." Remus said with a grim expression.

"Life would have been much different for Harry had we known about him," Sirius sighed and scrubbed his face.

Ginny shifted lightly and shrugged her shoulders. "You're here now. He is desperate to find out more about his parents. You are just the ticket I think."

Remus watched the two younger adults in the kitchen and was suddenly well aware of things. Hermione had known long before bringing them here that she knew Harry might have a connection with them. What was the point in letting them wait to meet now? Two weeks of working together and he was confident he mentioned James's name… or had he been so wrapped up in other things? Now the bookish man wasn't entirely sure he could trust himself around the beguiling young woman. Drop and run; that was just the answer.

* * *

Hermione was positive Remus was angry with her. He avoided talking about anything but work this week. He nearly made up every excuse in the book to not have lunch with her. Remus even went as far as finding ridiculous tasks to do before she was leaving so he didn't walk her out to the carpark. It was driving her absolutely batty.

"Number Twenty-One Grimmauld Place," She murmured to herself.

Well, Ginny said it could have been twenty-one. However, her best friend's attention span these days were The Wiggles, dietary needs for her and her children, and Harry. Hermione hadn't the courage to tell Harry how much Remus's chilled attitude had hurt her. He was spending so much time with 'The Marauders,' as they have coined, that she didn't want him to know one of them was ignoring her.

Hermione was walking with a basket of clichés on Saturday morning. Yes, she had made them muffins on Friday night instead of going out like ordinary women her age. She was so buggered over Remus ignoring her that the curvy woman thought maybe if she apologized for dropping Harry on them, Hermione just might get in his good graces again. Not that she needed his approval. Nor did she need his friendship. It, well, she just was trying to be nice.

"Just courtesy," She grumbled to herself.

Glancing at the numbers on the houses, she paused at the flash of orange. The woman's pallor grew as she saw the fluffy tail of her long-lost companion. Nearly forgetting the task at hand, she ran up toward the stairs, and his smooshed face appeared. He meowed at the woman, and she knocked rapidly at the front door.

"Hello!" She called out through her knocking. "It appears you have my cat!" Hermione cried in anxiety.

On the other side of the door, she had no clue that two men were having a quiet argument. "Hermione's here for Toby!" Sirius hissed and tried to wave the cat down.

Remus huffed and waved his hand. "If it's her cat we should return him, Pads," The sandy-haired man breathed through a sleepy expression.

"I just want my cat. I know it's him by his coloring. Please answer?" She implored through the barrier.

"Does she know it's us?" Sirius hissed while glaring at his friend.

Remus shrugged his shoulders and moved to answer. "Regardless, it's her cat. We knew this might happen."

"Where did your ballocks go, Moony? Toby is ours. We have had him nearly a month now," Sirius retorted, still keeping his voice low.

"He really isn't, Sirius," Remus sighed and shook his head. "She deserves her cat back. What if Harry comes over one of these days and sees him? She would be devastated to know we have her cat."

Sirius waved a finger at him with a glare. "You _like_ her."

"I do not," Remus spat with a fiery glare.

"You do, and I'm not giving up Toby. She's going to have to prove he's hers," Sirius snapped and shoved the other man out of the way.

Sirius answered the door just as Hermione was walking down the staircase. She jerked when she heard the door and stumbled in shock. "Sirius?" She asked.

The dark-haired man was giving her an award-winning smile while Remus retreated; the last thing he wanted her to see was him in his undershorts. However, Sirius was not as bashful and waved her inside.

"Come on in, sweetheart," He ordered with a wave.

Hermione glanced at the number on the house, the cat meowing in the window and then back at the man. "You live at number twelve? Ginny told me it was twenty-one."

She still looked quite a bit confused as Sirius shrugged his shoulders. "She must have gotten the numbers crossed. I've been at number twelve since I was a child. It was quite funny. Actually, the number was missing from the house for the longest time, so most didn't realize twelve was even here," He finished as the woman timidly entered.

Crookshanks ran into the room and started to meow loudly. "Crooks! Oh, baby, I looked for you everywhere!" She shouted as she took the giant creature in her arms, nearly dropping the basket.

The cat purred and rubbed his face against hers. "His name is Toby Jones," Sirius said with an arch to his eyebrow.

Hermione glared over at him. "No, his name is Crookshanks, and I've had him since I was little. Well, aside from when he disappeared. A tree hit my flat, and he must have panicked and darted."

Sirius shook his head and folded his arms over his chest. "No, I don't buy it. Toby's quite happy here. If he missed you so much, why didn't he leave to go find you?"

Hermione was exasperated as she set the animal down. "Sirius, cats aren't like dogs. A bit of food and water can buy any cat's loyalty enough to keep him. This is my cat, and he's going with me," She announced with a nod.

"No," Sirius said, picking up the cat.

"Sirius, give her the cat," Remus ordered as he came into view from the stairwell. He was now tidier as he donned a jumper and slacks.

"No, he's my cat now. Possession is nine-tenths of the law of ownership, sweetheart."

"Padfoot, give her the cat," Remus sighed, rubbing his face.

"No, if she wants him so badly, she's just going to have to come to visit. I'm attached now," Sirius smirked and that only caused Hermione to turn scarlet.

"He's my bloody cat!" Hermione shouted, stomping her foot.

Toby or Crookshanks, depending on who's side, had enough of the argument and ran up the staircase. Hermione growled as she glared at the dark-haired man and began to chase the feline.

"Crooks, I'm so sorry, please come back to mummy," Hermione called out as she ascended, setting the basket on the first step.

"You're a bloody arsehat, Pads," Remus groaned.

Sirius scratched his chest and just smiled wickedly. "Moony, he isn't going to leave. You best get used to her coming around because I plan on it," He responded with a smug pose.

Remus pointed at his friend with his index finger. "Sirius, go get her cat so she can go home. She shouldn't be here. I don't want her here."

Hermione's gasp announced that she heard him as they turned to see the woman in view, completely mortified by the looks of it. "I'm sorry. I'll just get Crookshanks and go," She murmured and nearly stumbled up the stairs she was running so quickly.

Remus huffed and smacked his forehead. "This is just going arse up," He said while swaying his head.

Sirius gave a gesture of dismissal to his friend. "Why do you have to be such a wanker? She evidently likes your company. Now, I'm going to go see what she's doing, and you take the bloody basket of baked goods in the kitchen before you spoil them too," Sirius grumbled as he moved up the staircase.

Hermione was crumpled on the floor outside of Remus's bedroom. The door was cracked, and it looked as though she was asking permission to go retrieve her long-lost cat, but Remus's terse attitude through her. When Sirius approached, the woman wiped her face and huffed. "He won't come out," She grumbled.

"Why are you crying?" Sirius asked as he bent down to her.

"Sirius, will you please just go get my cat for me?" Hermione murmured and avoided glancing over at him.

"Toby is hiding, he won't be out for some time now that he's upset," He told her as he sat on the ground.

Hermione glared over at him and her nose scrunched. "His name is Crookshanks, not Toby."

"His name is Toby, and he likes to sleep in Remus's room," Sirius explained, pointing to the cracked door.

"Sirius, have you ever loved anything in your life? Do you understand why I want my cat back?" She voiced with a severe tone and a glower to match it.

"I love Remus an awful lot, and he loves Toby. It's the first time I've seen him excited for companionship since we lost Lily and James. I may be his friend, but he is quite detached if you haven't noticed. I can't give you Toby."

Hermione rose to her knees and poked his bare chest. "You _are_ going to go get my cat for me. That is _my_ cat and if Remus wants nothing to do with me after what I did then fine!" She shouted and sneered.

"Nope," Sirius repeated, and Hermione shoved him.

"Fine, I'll go get him myself."

She moved to get up, and Sirius was quick as he yanked her down, kissing her lips. Nothing he wasn't particularly scandalous about, but enough to curve his lips when she squeaked in surprise. Now, Sirius was sly and quite possibly a dunderhead about things, but he knew the wound-up woman just need incentive. Well, he thought so until she pulled away and slapped him viciously.

Hermione jumped up with aggression and tossed her hair. "Tosser! I'm calling Harry!" She snapped and stomped down the staircase.

Moments later the front door slammed and Sirius cringed. Maybe that wasn't one of his best ideas. Maybe it was just greed? Eh, he would decide later. She would mellow down and come back.

"Sirius, what did you do?" Remus asked as he came up the steps.

The dark-haired man shifted his position and shrugged his shoulders. "I told her she couldn't have him and kissed her."

Remus smacked his forehead again and rumbled an expression of pure frustration. "What were you even thinking?"

"Seems smart. She might have liked it enough to stay for Saturday high tea, supper and quite possibly Sunday brunch," Sirius snickered but winced at the heat from his cheek.

"Well, I hope you're happy. Harry is going to be spitting bullets when he finds out you attempted to molest his friend. She is young enough to be your daughter!" Remus yelled with narrow eyes and flared nostrils.

"Talk is cheap, Moony. She may be young, but she's certainly not my daughter."

"You're a depraved animal," Remus retorted and ran his fingers through his unmanaged mane.

Sirius noted the crumbs on the studious man's chest. "Were the muffins good?" Sirius questioned, climbing from the floor.

Remus brushed the crumbs off and sighed. "She made double chocolate chip. You know how I am," he confessed with a small pout. "We can't have her over here anymore. This is someone potentially going to work in my field perimeter. Someone with prestige and wit. I can't mix business with whatever you are trying to do. Go get Toby, let's go take him home."

Sirius walked up to him and patted his shoulder. "You trust me?"

"Sometimes to my detriment, but this is different, Pads," Remus said.

"No, Moony, it's not. She's going to have to come to get him herself, and he's going to have to want to leave. If you try to be the nice guy with this, I'll go get my damn air gun and shoot both your feet blue."

Sirius moved to go down the staircase and Remus groaned. "Sirius, please?"

"Nope, Moony. We're keeping Toby. We've had him a month; he's now ours."


	5. Chapter 5

Harry showed up an hour after Hermione left. It was the first time he came to their house instead of them going to his. The younger man sat down on the armchair and huffed as the Marauders joined him. His green eyes shifted over them in contemplation, and the fact that the orange furball was playing with Sirius's shoelaces didn't help.

"You realize that is her cat, Sirius," Harry said finally.

"It isn't positive. That is quite a distance for a cat to travel in the rain," Sirius murmured with a shrug of his shoulders.

Harry made a clicking sound, and the cat came to him. The man turned the feline over gently and pointed toward the little black pattern on the pad of his right foot. "That is exactly why I know this is Crookshanks, Sirius. She needs her cat. Hermione doesn't have anyone to go home to but him. Please return him," Harry implored with a scrunched expression.

Remus nodded and turned to his friend. "It's the right thing to do, Pads."

"I don't care if it is the next step to sainthood. I'm not giving her the cat," Sirius said with a challenging expression.

Harry shook his head. "Sirius, it's the law. You must give her the cat back. He has been identified as her lost cat," The younger man declared.

"Over twenty-one days!" Sirius hissed with a narrow glare.

Remus shook his head and sighed. "She has six years before he'd be ours, mate. He's her cat. Just let it go, will you?" The sandy-haired man said with a tone of dejection.

Sirius swayed his head and sighed. "Fine, take the bloody cat. Toby isn't going to be happy," The dark-haired marauder grumbled.

Harry pulled out the cat carrier, and the feline hissed before trying to dart. Remus tutted and went to retrieve the animal. "Come on now; your mum misses you. Don't make a fuss."

The Marauders stood at the front down after Harry took the cat carrier to his car. He glanced back up at them and saw the sadness on their faces. It was a shame; they both loved her cat too. "I'll come to see you both later," He announced before walking over to the driver's side.

The men nodded slowly and watched him pull away with their feline companion.

* * *

Hermione was… flustered. Crookshanks took off to under her bed all Saturday. He didn't come out for food. Refused to surface for treats and downright ignored her. She was starting to doubt that he really was her cat after all. Ginny decided to come over to lighten her sullen mood that was displayed plainly in texts. Harry took the children to visit the marauders, and the women spent some time together sorting through Hermione's wardrobe.

"So, tell me what happened?" Ginny inquired as she shuffled through the dull clothing.

Hermione huffed as she held up two different dresses. "I was walking to go see them and hopefully apologize to Remus when I came across Crooks in a window. I wasn't expecting it to be them; you told me they lived at twenty-one, not twelve."

"And?"

Hermione continued with the slightly odd conversation. The admission that Remus wanted nothing to do with her. The curly-haired woman followed with the argument with Sirius in the hallway and finished with the kiss.

"He stuck his tongue down my fucking throat," Hermione spat with a glare.

Ginny arched an eyebrow at her. "A very unconventional way to convince a woman to stay," She remarked and tossed the brown suit in the throwaway pile.

"Well, it did the opposite. I slapped him and left. He makes me so pissed," Hermione growled and went to pick up the brown suit.

"Hermione let it go. It is god awful and pure ugly," Ginny retorted with a sneer.

Her body straightened as she huffed, marching toward the bed and casting herself on it. "Gin, it makes me so upset. My cat is hiding. Remus won't talk to me, and his best mate is an arsehole."

"This whole thing with Remus is really getting to you," Ginny remarked as she scratched her scalp.

"I thought we were more than just cordial. I thought we could be friends. I quite like his company. He is wicked smart, and as much as his 'corny dad jokes,' aren't funny, his enjoyment in them is."

Ginny threw a couple more dreadful articles of clothing down; Hermione had absolutely no taste in clothes. She thought a moment on the implications of what the curly-haired woman was saying. If Ginny knew a thing or two about her friend, she knew that Hermione had grown attached to the professor and his odd demeanor.

"He is quite a bit older. Maybe your age difference scared him when he realized Harry was your age?"

Hermione glared over at her friend. "Scared him from what? It isn't like I was running 'round with my knickers out. Friendship has nothing to do with age," She said with a wave of dismissal.

"Maybe it does to him? It is plausible that he finds you cute and quirky. You both ramble on so much about books and science I was quite sure it was putting the children to sleep."

Hermione shook her head and pouted against her arms on the bed. "No, I don't think so. Maybe he has a girl who isn't fond of young women. I bet you a pound that she heard he was working with some college girl and nearly flipped. Might be the reason he avoids me now," She suggested covering her curly mane over her face.

"Girlfriend? Hate to break it to you, Hermione, but I don't know many girls who would line up for him. He is painfully awkward. Sirius only makes it more evident with his unabashed nature."

"Gin, he's an intellectual. I'm certain he has his pick of mature women," Hermione snorted as she looked over at the redhead.

"Mature women, holy shite balls, Granger. You make him sound like some smooth talking published writer. The man can hardly tolerate his best mate's flirtations let alone the concept of dating," Ginny snickered shutting the half-empty closet. "You have a better chance at getting pissed, shagging Sirius Black in a limo outside of the Eiffel Tower than you do getting Remus to admit he has randy feelings for anything."

Hermione glared over at her. "So you mean none then is it?"

"Yes, precisely. Now, will you please let me set you up with one of my old teammates?" Ginny questioned with a pout.

Hermione groaned and rolled over on the bed. "I don't want to, Ginny. I have zero needs for some football player."

"Then quite possibly go out on a limb and date someone?" Ginny questioned as she slumped down next to her friend.

"Why would I want to date anyone? You know I have no interest in it. Not after what happened," Hermione murmured, running her fingers over the pattern on the duvet.

Ginny stroked Hermione's wild locks and exhaled. "Eventually, you have to overcome it, Hermione. The battles you fight daily I couldn't imagine, but just because someone did that to you doesn't mean you aren't worthy of love," She whispered.

Hermione's breathing shifted to a shallow pattern as she tried not to cry. "I know, Gin. It's just too soon, alright? I went to a counselor like Harry asked. I went thought defense classes and even group sessions for victims. When is it going to be enough? I just want to be alone, isn't that alright too?"

Ginny nodded and pursed her lips. "If that's what you truly want. I won't ask again. I just worry about my best friend. Being placed in such a difficult position to get over isn't easy even for the strongest of people. You can always reach out if needed." Ginny finished, and her phone beeped.

The redhead pulled it from her pocket and read the text. "Harry?" Hermione inquired.

Ginny rocked her head. "He wants us to do dinner with Sirius and Remus. I'm starting to feel like they are going to be far more interactive in our lives than I first thought."

"That's good. I'm happy that Harry has a piece of his life he lost back," Hermione declared with a small smile.

"Come with us?" Ginny asked.

"No, not today. I'm still upset at Sirius and Crooks is hiding. I want to see if I can coax him out with some good food."

"Okay. Well, enjoy your night, alright? We'll enjoy Sunday together." Ginny crawled off the bed and gathered the pile of clothing. "This is coming with me. You are not allowed to dress like a spinster. We're going shopping tomorrow," She grumbled with a shake of her head.

"Fine," Hermione huffed.

"I love you, Hermione."

Hermione waved at her. "I love you too, Ginny. Kiss the kids for me." The curly-haired woman watched her friend depart and listened for the door. She was alone with her sulking feline companion… Suddenly, she wished she had at least someone to talk to. The woman gave up and went to find something on the telly for her night in.

* * *

Monday was an excellent start to the week as she branched out to the other exhibits and kept busy away from Remus. If he wasn't going to talk to her, there was no reason to beg for it. She was sitting in one of the gardens during lunch when someone had cleared their throat loudly. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw a tall, lean man with Remus.

"Hermione, I figured now was a better time than any other to introduce you to the business part of the zoo and all its future planning. Regulus Black, this is Hermione Granger. I believe you have communicated on the phone several times."

Now it hit her in the face like a bucket of chum; Regulus was related to Sirius, and they owned the zoo together. "Oh, hello," she murmured brushing her hands off on the edge of her skirt before reaching for his.

They shook hands, and his eyebrow sought his hairline. "You are younger than I thought," Regulus said as he released her fingers.

Hermione abandoned her sandwich and stood up. "Well, I felt the need to get the whole business of schooling out of the way," She responded with a nod.

Regulus smirked much like his brother. In fact, it was so similar she felt uncomfortable. "I highly doubt you will be done after that. People like you and Remus hardly are satisfied with success and complacency."

"You caught me," she laughed shaking her head.

Regulus turned to Remus. "You can go, thank you," He dismissed him swiftly.

Remus seemed taken back by the disregard but said nothing. Hermione watched his shoulder hunch lightly as he pivoted and left the direction they came from. It bothered her to no end that Remus was sending such mixed signals. The younger Black did not miss a beat as he wagged a finger at her as he sat down on the bench.

"Come, have a chat with me, love. I know you don't mind the conversation because that beast of a man has kept you to himself. My brother told me you could be quite the chatter when you like."

Hermione complied and sat down, folding a leg over the other. "What ails you, Mr. Black?"

"I came to offer you a position after your thesis," He said plainly.

The woman jerked and frowned. "Mr. Black, I don't agree with zoos in general. You know this," Hermione said with a nod.

"Which is exactly why I need someone to help be the go-between to help with a rehabilitation team. I spoke to Mr. Scamander, and he thinks a few animals we have could go to a handful of reservations." Regulus announced with a small smirk.

Her mouth fell open in surprise. "Really- you- I mean, you changed your mind?"

"The type of program we would need would be good publicity and an excellent source of education for the community. Just something to think about," Regulus murmured, waving a hand in the air.

The young woman nodded and shifted her position. "I have to ask; your brother didn't change your mind did he?"

"My brother hardly has control over his mouth let alone my decisions about these animals. There's a reason this place is so put together, Miss Granger. I adore these animals as much as you do and would love to see them in their own setting, but as you know, some of these creatures can never make it by themselves. It is our job to take the initiative. It took some work with the grubby highborn prats, but knowing that you have the potential to shut down a few of our exhibits convinced them."

"But I don't," Hermione stated.

Regulus grinned wickedly and snorted. "They don't know that."

Hermione laughed, shaking her head. "You're wittier than I thought."

"Would you like to have dinner with me and an associate of mine?" He questioned, his wavy hair swayed to the side as he tilted his head.

"Dinner?" Hermione squeaked.

Regulus glanced at her down his nose. "Your boyfriend or husband would have a problem with that?" He asked in almost a snarky tone.

"Well, no, I don't have one. It just is odd, isn't it?"

Regulus leaned back slightly and knitted his fingers together. "Well, I wouldn't think so. Unless you are suggesting, I have an unspoken goal."

"I wouldn't suggest such," Hermione mumbled, hiding her small blush by looking away from him.

The Black opened his sleek jacket and pulled out a candy bar. "Well, we shall see," Regulus hemmed as he unwrapped an edge of it. "What is the story of this orange cat my brother was telling me about?"

"Oh, Crookshanks? When that wicked storm hit a tree, broke my flat window, and he got out. Somehow he made his way over to their house, and they had him for near a month," Hermione declared as she picked up her sandwich.

Regulus chewed and swallowed before making a sound of agreement. "Mhm, that sounds intriguing. Remus was quite in love with your cat. It reminded him of Lily's feline friend when James married her."

Hermione's face dropped as her eyes grew. "Oh," was all that left her mouth.

"You know his story? The poor bloke. Even when I didn't agree with my brother and the company he kept in school, and vice versa… I always left Remus alone."

Hermione glanced at the empty pathway and sighed. "He and I share a very similar tale of woe in the sense of being bullied."

"It is more sinister than that, my dear," Regulus murmured, scratching his chin. "He was mauled by a pair of hybrid dogs. Those half wolf creatures that people love to have for their esthetics. Remus was five when they dragged him off and tried to make a quick meal of him. Fortunately, his parents knew he was missing and found him before any loss of life could happen. The names were pretty horrible from what I hear at his first school. At least at Hogwarts Sirius and Potter collected him for their little club."

Hermione pouted and sighed. "That truly is horrible. Poor Remus."

"Insult to injury… The man that owned the wolves was the man that caused the Potter's car crash. It is a true shame." Regulus finished and wrapped up the other half of his candy bar. "He and I have an understanding. I may not have seen his plight, but Sirius and I knew of a different sort. A sort that mars the heart."

The woman bobbed her head and exhaled. "I can imagine. Remus told me a bit about your childhood."

"Do you think you still would be willing to have dinner? You can name the day," He offered with a neutral expression.

"You aren't, this is, well professional?" Hermione stumbled with her pink cheeks glowing.

Regulus gave her that similar smirk again. "It is," he paused and tilted his head with a thoughtful gesture. "A casual occasion. I'm curious about what I've noticed about you. No, don't give me that look, Hermione," He stopped, and his eyebrow rose as she frowned. "It's not a date."

She relaxed slightly and nodded. "Alright, because I don't do them." Her voice was curt.

"Curiouser and curiouser you make me," He laughed before standing up. "Now, I believe you have some rhinos you wanted to see to, and I have paperwork to file. When you have a free evening, let me know, and I will set up dinner."

Hermione wrapped her sandwich and tossed it into the bag before standing. She walked with the tall Black for sometime before they parted ways. There were many things running through her mind… One of which was how somber Remus's story was. There was more to why the Marauders lived together and why they grew attached to her cat. It made her heart sink.

* * *

 **Later that evening…**

Hermione was shaking off the droplets of water from the light showering in the hallway. She was making her way up to her flat, and her feet were sore. A nice soak would do the trick. She saw someone down the hallway outside the door across from her; her neighbor she hardly saw as it was. The older woman was nuttier than a fruitcake, but at least she was quiet for the most part.

"The cards! The cards!" The woman shouted in between sobs.

Hermione would have loved to ignore her ravings, but the woman grabbed her, staring at her through her thick lens. "The cards warned me of this misfortune, my girl!" The woman yanked out a card with six swords.

"Right, Miss Trelawney, I need to go feed my cat," Hermione murmured trying to pull away.

When she turned, she saw a pink paper tacked to her door, and her heart landed in her stomach. Across the top, it was notice of eviction. A new company had bought the building without the tenants knowing, and they wanted her out in ten days. Ten days? Who finds a place in ten days?

"This doesn't make sense," Hermione groaned.

"The cards never lie, my dear. We are all forced to go on a spiritual and physical movement of our lives. The forces of the universe move mysteriously against us this lunar cycle." Miss Trelawney spoke in her nasal speech.

Hermione did not believe in Tarot. She didn't believe in magic or hocus-pocus. But that pink page on her door she did understand. Now, what the bloody hell was she going to do about it?

 _Hey, guess what sucks about my night?_ Hermione texted and attached a picture of the page on her door.

Ginny's reply was near immediate. _Harry says you can come stay with us. You just need to find a place for Crooks while you are looking for flats. You know that my mum is allergic._

Hermione sighed and bobbed her head before answering. _I have an idea who to ask. Alright. I will see you guys this weekend._


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione was shuffling her shoes on the carpet, trying to muster up the nerve. How was she going to explain it? Well, it wouldn't be a far stretch to suggest it would make him happy. She could even offer Ginny to go get him after she found a place if he really couldn't tolerate her anymore…

"Remus," Hermione started, tapping her fingers on the table in front of them.

He didn't look at her while reading through the reports and shifting his posture. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"I was wondering if," she paused and shook her head. "Never mind, it's silly."

Remus glanced over the pages at her with a risen eyebrow. "So for the sake of argument on quality of silliness, I have to ask; what is it?"

She bit her lower lip and huffed when he wouldn't release her from his scrutinizing gaze. "Can you and Sirius watch Crooks for a while? I'm not going to have room for him, so I figured you both did such a stellar job the first time," Hermione mumbled, hiding a good portion of her blush within her curly hair.

Now she had his full attention as he set down the papers. "What's wrong?" he questioned as his concern was etched on his face.

Hermione now was entirely mortified. "I, well, it," she stumbled and then hemmed. "I am in the process of finding a new place and Ginny's mom is allergic to cats so I can't bring him with me while I stay with them."

He reached out and squeezed her hand. "Of course, whatever you need. However long you need us to watch him for you we'll be glad to do so," Remus responded with a soft smile.

It put Hermione at ease that he didn't ask for the details. He didn't criticize her and tell her what she should do. There was something so remarkable about the gentle professor. It made her miss him that much more. She removed her hand from his but slanted her head while looking at him. "Can we talk about why we aren't friendly anymore?" Her questioned caused him to bristle.

"Well, I don't think we aren't friendly. Do you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, and her expression was very sarcastic in nature. "Remus you made the excuse that you needed to file reports that weren't due for a week to avoid having lunch with me last Thursday."

His cheeks lit up with bright color as he cleared his throat. "Well, I mean. We are professional, aren't we?"

"Has backpedaling ever worked for you? Ginny always calls me out on mine when I'm especially uncomfortable," Hermione confessed, sitting back in her chair. "I miss our conversations. You are the most intelligent person I know. It was different to have someone witty to talk to."

Remus slumped slightly, and Hermione could read defeat on his features. "I just thought it would be more appropriate if we stayed professional. I would hate for you to assume I wanted anything from you," He said with a strained tone.

"Want anything from me? As in what? You're talking me in circles," Hermione laughed shaking her head. "Remus, I just want us to continue our friendship, I don't assume anything. It isn't in my nature to expect anything from anyone. Did you want something from me that I was unaware of?"

"No, of course not," He murmured as he glanced away from her eyes and to the pages on the table. "I just don't want there to be confusion there. A vibrant young woman doesn't befriend an old professor without there being talk."

"Talk?" she echoed with a frown.

Remus looked tortured by the conversation as he squirmed a little in his chair before exhaling. "Hermione, there's always the concept that I would be trying to prey on you. I hear what others have to say about our close proximity in the last month. It would not be a hard stretch of the imagination for others to assume I just want to sleep with you." He said bluntly.

The woman nearly lost her composure when her body stiffened. "Sleep with me? You haven't said or done anything to suggest such."

He swallowed and waved his hand in the air. "Not a proposition I would throw around at work, but it has happened by other blokes and most men are baser animals," Remus finished with a smile in an attempt to lighten the conversation.

Hermione giggled despite the awkwardness of the topic at hand. "Well, no one accused you of being a baser animal," she retorted with a smile.

"You would be surprised at the ten seconds it takes to turn a man into a randy primate. I'm unfortunately not absolved of that gut reaction that is genetically placed in males," Remus responded with a shrug of his shoulders.

Hermione nipped at her bottom lip under his gaze and shied away. Her eyes took in the appearance of her faded paint on her nails as a pleasant distraction. "Well, you're not the ill sort," she mumbled finally.

There was something wounded about her demeanor which caused Remus a mild ping of distress. He knew it wasn't him, but something was shelling the woman off from the conversation at his confession. Moving from his chair, he maneuvered around the table and sat next to her in the empty seat. The man reached out and snagged her fingers in his. "Hermione, I'm not asking you to explain yourself, but I do want you to know one thing. I will never compromise your comfort or personal space, ever. Do you understand?"

Hermione nodded slowly and glanced up at him through her eyelashes. "Yes, thank you."

"I respect and honor you as a woman and an equal. Understood?"

She bobbed her head again, but this time she smiled and met his stare fully. "Yes, thank you, Remus. I respect you immensely as well."

"Someone needs to I suppose," he snickered with a playful grin.

"You're quite easily the most respectable man I know, Remus. It's hard to believe your friend is quite deplorable I must say," Hermione replied.

They broke into laughter as he pulled a healthy distance from her with a nod. "Yes, my wonderfully explicit friend. He's the more distracted one out of the two of us."

"I won't get some disease from him trying to snog me will I?" She asked in a playful tone, but Remus hemmed.

"No, not from him at least."

Hermione arched an eyebrow and tilted her head. "Oh?"

"Professor Lupin, Regulus is here," Luna announced in an airy tone as she walked into his office.

Remus stood up and cleared his throat. "We will continue this later? I have a meeting with Regulus about the new upgrades I need for the lion's exhibit."

Hermione motioned agreement and stood up. "I will just head over to finish my observations of the reptiles."

Hermione moved to leave next to Luna as Regulus entered. His fixed lips curled as he waved at her. "Good evening, Miss Granger. I hope you are enjoying your Tuesday." Regulus declared.

"Most certainly, Mr. Black. Have a fantastic evening," Hermione responded before leaving.

Regulus shut the door behind him, and his eyebrow inched up slightly. "Her color is most certainly green. I should have commented on that lovely dress," He snickered, and Remus frowned.

"The exhibit, Regulus," Remus reminded him with a pinched expression.

"I suppose," He sighed as his black hair swayed. "We can talk women later; I know you just loathe that."

"Lions, might I remind you, Reg," Remus snapped, sitting at his desk.

"Ah, yes, lions…" Regulus trailed off as he sat down across from the other man. "Now, show me the estimates."

* * *

Remus had walked in the door later than usual.

He had not expected Hermione to be waiting for him after the meeting with Regulus ran late. When they ended up walking to the carpark together, she asked if he would join her for tea at the café down the street from their homes. He dumbly agreed in surprise and a bit of hesitance.

They became engrossed in a massive conversation about the science of genetics verses taught behavior in animals. This was a topic Remus enjoyed the challenge of because she was so much in the belief of nature versus nurture. Which the small amount of competitive nature of his own was stoked, and they pressed solid points on both sides.

Shedding his boots at the entrance, he noted the loud rock music from the kitchen. The sandy-haired man was curious, but not remarkably surprised when he entered the room and saw Sirius cooking half-naked at the stove and listening to the radio.

"I'm always shocked to see you without company on nights like this," Remus shouted with a teasing smile.

"I can't expect my wife to come home without a meal prepared," Sirius retorted without turning. "Why are you so late?"

"I went and had tea with Hermione," He replied, causing the dark-haired man to shut off the radio swiftly.

Sirius turned to him with a frown. "Hermione? The girl you swore up and down you wouldn't want to see outside of work?"

"The very one," Remus agreed. "Something's happened. She needs us to take Toby for a while."

Sirius went from mildly confused to a scowl that almost seemed a cross between amused and irritated. "Now, why would she need us to do that?"

"I suppose she is looking for a new place. I didn't ask her why."

"A new place?" Sirius echoed and smirked. "Ask her to come live here."

"Of all the stupid things," Remus grumbled, running a hand through his hair. "Speaking of dunderheads… your brother, what of him and that twitchy girl he was seeing?"

Sirius waved his hand elaborately before turning back to the stir-fry. "God, that hellish woman? He finally got rid of her a few months ago; I thought I told you that?"

"How old do you suppose she was?" Remus mused as he sat down at the counter.

"Thirties? No older than forty, why?"

"He seems to have taken a remarkable interest in Hermione."

Sirius glanced over his shoulder at him with a look of skepticism. "My brother doesn't date swotty girls, Moony."

"Neither do you, but that hasn't stopped you."

Sirius laughed and waved the large spoon in the air. "I don't date. I shag, immerse and utterly destroy them."

"You would for the right woman, Pads," Remus sighed, running his fingers on the counter. "We're going to see more of Hermione; she's going to stay with Harry while looking for new flats."

"Interesting. The same breath you speak about the right woman, you mention her. Shall I take the bait? Romance her? Take her to bed? Five-star restaurants and buy her lacy knickers… oh, actually I quite like the idea of her tied up and begging on my bed."

Remus rolled his eyes and huffed. "Sirius, don't make her uncomfortable. She is a great woman and far superior to your usual standards."

"I do have this wicked fantasy about shagging like they do in that video. I am hungry like the wolf," Sirius encouraged another groan from Remus with his comment.

"Padfoot, I'll go with my better judgment and beat the sense into you," Remus warned him which made the other man nod.

"Alright, I'll behave, Moony. Despite the fact that I would likely win in a brawl, I will still concede under the terms that you grow some bollocks and ask her out to dinner. Preferably a right good shag after so I can watch." Sirius announced as he set a plate in front of Remus.

"No, no and equal parts no. We have talked about this. I refuse to expose someone so young and intelligent to our inner workings. It would be over before it was started, Sirius. I can't give her what she would need, and we both know that."

Sirius snorted and shook his head. "We didn't go all the way to fucking New York so you would die lonely, Moony. You're healthy now so shut your gob and do something for yourself."

"What would convince you that I'm satisfied?" Remus questioned with a sigh.

"If you shagged her, anyone. I don't even care if it's a bloke and you're announcing you've been a poof for the last two lifetimes. Just do something. God did not give you a massive cock to waste on wanking to porn when you think everyone's asleep. I'm not, it's sad, and you need to get laid."

Remus huffed and stabbed at his plate. "Fine, we will go out this weekend if it'll shut you up."

"Thank god for petty favors," Sirius grumbled and flopped down with his meal next to him. "For the record, I'm still going to make passes at our curly-haired fairy. I've full intentions of getting her into my sheets eventually."

Remus patted his shoulder and shook his head. "Don't Sirius," he murmured and that caused the stormy-eyed man to frown. "She has this smell to her. Someone did something fairly wrong. A man. Just be careful please?"

Sirius's eyebrows climbed his forehead. "That obvious?"

"Yes, so just be gentle. I know you have it in you, but this is a girl you likely will want to befriend, not shag, okay?"

"Okay, Moony. I'll leave it be."

"That's a good mate. Thanks for dinner," Remus said and nudged him. "Wife."

"Remus, you are more woman than I ever will be. You don't open your legs, you eat chocolate, and you're obsessed with ugly sweaters. It is a match made in heaven if you can suck knob."

"Well, you're the man who licked Prong's arse cheek for a dare of one hundred pounds."

"I was pissed out of my mind, don't you dare bring that up," Sirius laughed shaking his head.

"I'll start my toast with that at your wedding," Remus retorted after swallowing a bite.

"Wanker," Sirius huffed.

Remus snorted and nodded, but the Marauders fell into their usual comfortable banter as the night wore on. Life was very much like that year after, but something changed. Remus feared too much would too quickly if they weren't careful.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione was nearly running in a tizzy. She almost lost her right heel as she was stomping through the library. She was frantic as she grabbed a few more volumes and huffed. Sliding them on the table, Hermione started attacking the laptop in front of her as she pulled up references. Her fingers flicked from the keys to the pages every once and a while as she was touching up her work.

It was one of her days away from the zoo so she could bring back her findings. However, she wanted to add a few more shining examples of what she wanted to express. Thorough. Filled with the things she knew made sense to have.

It was amazing to think she was almost done. She nearly had completed this and then what? Hermione couldn't think of that now. Regulus's offer teemed in her head as she blushed lightly. It was something she could easily use as a jumping off point. Having more money would be nice... Non-profits need money after all. Hermione exhaled and made her full effort to hammer out the details and ignore her conflicted mind.

"Look who it is," A voice purred that caused her blood freeze.

Hermione paused her typing and glanced over the screen. Blaise and his frat posse standing around. There was six of them, all well over six feet and wide. She felt cornered suddenly as she shut her laptop and slid it into her bag. "Good evening, boys." She murmured and stood up.

Blaise moved toward her as she tried to walk away. "Hey now, we didn't get to have fun like the other group of Death Eaters did we, fellas?" He asked as his hand went around her arm.

How could she have been this stupid? "They all did some major time for that I believe," Hermione mused as she yanked her arm from him.

"They did, didn't they?" Zabini responded with a smirk. "Pretty much tossers for not planning ahead of time, hm?"

Hermione took a few steps toward the front of the library. She was so very close to being free of them when she heard hooting.

"Hey, Granger. You can't very well leave without your phone can you?"

She turned around and inwardly groaned as he held her cell phone in the air. Hermione slowly approached the grinning man as he leaned down toward her. "Come on, dirty bitch. We all know you like to lay a big wet one on me," He growled holding the phone out of her reach as she approached.

Hermione folded her arms and tucked her book back behind her. "Zabini, give me my phone."

He ran his free hand over her cheek, and she jerked away from him. "Come on slag, give him a kiss," One of the other boys jeered.

"Zabini," Hermione growled.

"You know the funny part? Malfoy actually said to leave you alone after we graduated. He felt sorry for you and your dead parents. He thought you deserved to be left alone after you saved his life. Funny, isn't it? Then Crabbe and Goyle were dumb enough to have their little idiot clique corner you after that party. Not even drugs or something to keep you quiet. That's their fault, isn't it? We learn from mistakes of our fathers and peers," He finished and grew far too close for Hermione's liking.

"Give me my phone, Zabini. That isn't a request!" Hermione hissed.

He lowered his hand, and she snatched it before turning away from him. "Granger, don't be a stranger. We have something special just for you."

She made quick haste out of the library and didn't realize she was shaking until she climbed inside of her car. Hermione sat there and sobbed against the wheel a moment before she huffed. She dialed someone's number and hiccupped.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah, can you come to get me. I'm at the uni, but I'm too upset to drive. Something horrible just happened. I locked myself in my car in the library carpark," she cried.

"I'll be there in five," Ginny declared and hung up.

Hermione pressed her face to the wheel again and fought the crumpling darkness of fear and disgust.

* * *

Ginny was throwing something in her purse as the Marauders were gazing at her with worry on their face. "She's having a meltdown. Something happened," Ginny murmured.

"What would have happened?" Sirius questioned with a pout.

"Something… Maybe someone?" Ginny huffed and pointed at Remus. "I need you to stay with the kids. Sirius, come with me and drive her car."

Remus sat down in the armchair and bobbed his head. "Of course."

Ginny was nearly dragging Sirius out of the house as she stomped down to her sedan and huffed. "Sirius, I don't know what state we are going to see her in. Please be gentle."

Sirius climbed in the passenger seat and took her bag as the redhead started the car. They were driving for a moment before Sirius cleared his throat.

"Ginny, what really happened to her at the dorm. Remus told me she moved out and had Harry escorting her for almost a whole year."

Ginny was tapping the wheel nervously and gnawed her bottom lip. "It was during her second year at uni where she went to support Ron and me in the football team. We won the championship and took a break from studying to have a party. Some of our old Hogwarts rival house peers saw her leave the party. They stalked her and," Ginny paused and swallowed hard. "They did things to her that she would never tell us about. We got the jest from the medical report."

Sirius frowned and sighed. "That's god awful. Poor sweet Hermione."

Ginny nodded as they were pulling up toward the university. "Sirius, she's never going to be alright, is she? I love her too much to see this keep happening."

"I don't know," Sirius murmured.

The library carpark was mostly empty aside from a few cars and a group crowding around a small maroon car. Ginny had hardly time to stop before Sirius unbuckled and launched himself from the vehicle. He was stomping over to the giant men taunting and making kissing sounds.

"Granger, it doesn't hurt if you actually just let us. No fighting, I have something to numb your mind a bit. A few cocks will feel like a hot dream," A dark man shouted as he tapped onto the windshield.

"Get the fuck away from her!" He shouted, picking up a metal fence post not fully into the dirt.

"Oh, look, another hero," A tall, dark man snickered as he took Sirius into his view.

Sirius didn't pause, didn't shout again, didn't even make loud noises. Sirius Black struck a nearby wanker with a pole. He fell into the car, and Sirius hit the second one before the others knew what was going on. If it were a comic strip, there would have been POWs and SMACKs all over the frames. It was like watching a slow-motion action film as the young men tried to stop the toned stormy-eyed man with a taste for vengeance.

It took another two getting clocked in sensitive spots on their bodies before the men stopped trying to wrangle Sirius and tugged each other off the ground and went running. His white shirt was covered in blood from a splatter as he panted and watched the morons hobble off. His eyes traced the woman rocking gently in the car as she covered her face.

Dropping the pole on the ground, he knocked on her window. "Love, let me in?" he asked.

Hermione glanced up from her hands, and her red eyes were giant. "Sirius?"

"Come on, lovely. Let me in," Sirius tried to coax her.

Hermione unlocked her door and he opened it. She jumped in his arms as her sobs became audible. "Sirius, Sirius. They were going to follow me," she cried, holding him tightly.

"Sh, love, I'm here. I kicked their arses."

"Thank you, Sirius," Hermione sobbed.

Ginny's hand patted her shoulder. "You want to climb in my car, Hermione?"

"No, I want to stay with Sirius," Hermione murmured into his shoulder.

Ginny nodded and waved. "I'll follow you both."

Sirius lifted the broken woman off the ground and brought her to the passenger's side. She clung to him so tightly that he was making a sincere effort to set her down in the seat. "Come on, baby. Let me get you inside. Come on," Sirius whispered as he stroked her hair.

"Wait, no," she huffed and pressed her forehead to his.

Sirius started breathing deeply. "Mimic me, love," he whispered.

Hermione was breathing at the same time as him as he let her go. Soon it was within milliseconds of the same echo. The tattooed man and the distressed bookish girl were momentarily frozen in the same loop. Sirius finally smiled and wiped away some more of her tears. "Better? Let's get you back to Harry's where Remus will make you his hot chocolate. It is probably the best this side of the universe."

Hermione bobbed her head slowly and pressed her fingers over his. "Thank you. I was so frightened."

"It's alright. Someone used to bandage me up and help me too. We all need someone," Sirius whispered and kissed her clammy forehead. "Now, I'm gonna drive and you're going to keep breathing."

It was as if the world was now catching up to the slow-moving portions of time. Hermione watched Sirius wave, and a horn honked behind him before they took off. The radio was on and playing something smooth and low. The smell of her air freshener was beating against her stuffy nose. Her body felt numb and tingling from her panic attack. It all was just a cloud of pictures, smells, and textures strung together.

Soon she was back in Sirius's arms as he took her inside and she clung to him like a lifeline. From Remus's end, it was viewed as she was beaten up or tortured with how contorted and puffy her face was. He followed the redhead and Sirius into the study they made into Hermione's room that she would be moving into temporarily.

"Sirius," Hermione murmured.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Can you just put me down? I want to sleep," Hermione grumbled.

He did so, and she rested her head on the pillows. Ginny didn't say anything but climbed behind her and cuddled the woman who pulled her closer. Sirius gave Ginny a small nod as Remus waved before they left together. After dinner was served to the children, Sirius explained what happened and how they found her. Not only did Remus grow angry… he was compelled to do something about it.

* * *

Hermione had stirred to yelling. It was abnormal, and she glanced around to see she was alone in the room. Fumbling out of bed, she walked toward the cracked door and listened to the argument.

"No, you listen to me, Severus, if I have to go down there myself, I'll make your life hell!" A roaring voice greeted her.

"I mean it. I want them all expelled. They threatened to drug and rape her! You heard from the fucking librarian. I will bring a whole mess of trouble for you if you don't give her retribution. They were surrounding her car like dogs. Worse than dogs, at least animals have a sense of respect. Pull up the cameras and see for yourself." Now she could tell it was Remus shouting.

"Remus, calm down, she's alright," Harry said.

"Good, I expect to hear from you. You know good, and well if I have to call up Commander Shacklebolt, this will be worse for you. Goodbye," Remus declared in a terse tone.

Hermione slung back into the room and exhaled. She just wanted to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The woman finally stirred some time when the sun had yet to push through the clouds. It was before six and Hermione cringed at being in her clothes from yesterday. Stretching her limbs, she went to the restroom and found the two older men had shacked out for the night on the sofa and armchair. She stared in mild puzzlement at the sleeping men.

What were they still doing here? Why would they stay over? Hermione was pondering that as she quietly snuck around for her keys. Hermione preferred just to go home and pretend it's just a typical day. Send off her reports, get tea, not think about it…

"Sirius pocketed them," Remus's voice entered the space.

Hermione jumped and gasped in surprise as she whipped around to see him. "Remus, you gave me a fright!" She hissed holding her chest.

He sat up and rubbed his face. "Come sit; I'll get us some tea," he whispered.

"Remus, I need to get home," Hermione murmured, shifting on her feet.

His expression grew stern as he rose from the sofa. "Sit, please. I'll be making breakfast shortly, and then you can go to your flat. Not before it, understood?" His tone was severe as he narrowed his vision at her.

She knew she wouldn't win this argument and followed his directions; flopping on the couch with a sigh. "Happy now?"

Hermione's pout was something very similar to the exaggerated ones Sirius loved to use. It made Remus chuckle and pat her shoulder. "Substantially, yes."

"My bloody back is stiff," Sirius groaned as he jostled on the armchair.

Remus made an amusing expression at Hermione before padding off to the kitchen. Hermione watched the dark-haired man sit up straight and huff.

"Come here, Sirius, let me fix that," Hermione ordered and the man rose an eyebrow at her.

Sirius lugged himself over to the couch and winced as he flexed his shoulders. Hermione, not much of a physical person, also knew that she was indebted to the man. He had saved her and made sure she was alright. All the bull that he could sometimes spew, all the inappropriate behavior, it didn't matter. Hermione rubbed his shoulders, and he groaned appreciatively.

"Oh, love, you're going to make me melt," He huffed as she rubbed out the tense muscles.

"Thank you for saving me yesterday, Sirius," She murmured, and he glanced back at her.

"Without a doubt, you deserve to be taken care of, darlin'," Sirius sighed as he enjoyed her fingers on his back.

Hermione continued to work his shoulders and upper back for some time until Remus came back into the room with a tea tray. He laughed to himself as he sat down in the armchair Sirius left empty. "Thirsty?" Remus questioned as he set down the plate on the table.

Hermione made a sound of agreement as her hands fell away from him. "I'm sorry you both had to be exposed to that mess."

Remus was dressing a teacup and handed it to her as Sirius rested against Hermione's side, throwing his legs over the arm of the couch. Hermione smiled over at Remus and sipped her cup as Sirius rubbed her thigh. "You're fine, love. That's always been our job to take care of others. Welcome to our cute little family, Hermione. If you're Toby's mum, then you and I will just have to get married and find a good pussycat for him." He joked, and Hermione groaned.

"I'm not going to marry you, Sirius," Her voice was sharp as she nudged him.

"Then marry Remus, and I'll suffer joint custody," Sirius moaned loudly.

Remus covered his smile by his own cup. "Of her or the cat?"

Sirius frowned at his friend. "Of her, you tosser. What the bloody hell do I want a cat in my bed for?"

Hermione jerked away from him and glanced toward the empty fireplace. "Sirius, no."

Remus exhaled and nodded. "We understand, despite our cruel joke."

"I know, Remus. I swear I am not helpless or weak. What happened years ago, it, well, it wasn't the way Harry made it sound," Hermione sighed, hiding her face among her curls.

"I'm sure he doesn't even know how bad it was, Hermione. You don't need to try and protect us. We have spent too much time not helping those we care about and believing our purpose was spent." Remus spoke with sadness in his face.

"Remus, I don't need it," she mumbled.

"Don't be like that, sweetheart," Sirius grumbled and maneuvered to put his chin on her shoulder. "We are here now. Things like all those years ago and yesterday are in the past officially. You're this strong woman who sometimes needs a strong hand to exhibit your will. Use us; we don't mind in the least."

Hermione pressed her head to Sirius's, and a breath slid from her mouth in a slow measure. "Alright, fine, but only if you don't suggest getting into my knickers, Sirius."

Sirius nudged her face with his nose and kissed her cheek gently. "I promise, no more. The offer is always there, but I will concede. It just means you will have to ask me," He said and finished with a smirk.

Hermione choked on a laugh and shoved him. "You're ridiculous."

Remus exhaled and stood up. "I'm going to start breakfast." He left with his cup in hand into the kitchen.

The woman scowled, and her lips thinned. "Is he alright?" Hermione whispered.

Sirius bobbed her head and sat up so he could pour himself some tea. "You know this is harder on him than me. You know what happened when we lost Lily and James?"

"No, what's wrong?"

Sirius pursed his lips and slumped against the couch. "We had to go to the states for him. The accident happened while we were out there. We wouldn't have found out if it wasn't for us being on James's emergency contact for his medical files."

Hermione twitched, and her eyes traced the anguished marauder. "You weren't here? He blames himself, doesn't he?"

"Yes, he does. Which is why he was so upset at what happened yesterday. He didn't like you going off by yourself; he had a gut feeling. I tend to listen to him when he has those. Remus has this sixth sense or something. Like he can smell danger or something. He didn't want to leave for New York either."

Hermione sighed and nodded. "I will keep that in mind for next time. He texted me twice asking me how I was doing. I should pay more attention," she mumbled.

Sirius relaxed back on the couch, and he smiled. "There has never been anyone in my life that is more concerned with those he loves than himself. I can't even get the bloke to go on a date."

Hermione frowned as she tilted her head. "I'm confused. Remus isn't seeing some lovely older woman?"

Sirius was barking with laughter and nearly spilled his teacup. "Older woman, love? I can hardly get the man out let alone talk to women. Years ago, he would surprise me with a pair of girls to share while he was going to school, but not for a long time now."

Hermione glared and pointed an index finger at him. "Don't talk about that. I don't want to know. In fact, anything related to you and Remus's," she paused and grimaced, "Excursions you can leave out."

"They were pretty fun," Sirius spoke quietly with a tiny hint of a smirk. "So, you don't date or go out either? It's a shame; a lovely woman like you could have any man kneeling in rapture before too long."

Hermione's cheeks bloomed with color as she turned her vision entirely away from him to hide her embarrassment. "You shouldn't say those things, Sirius. I won't tolerate you making a pass at me."

"I'm not," he snapped, causing her to glance back at him scowling. "I'm honest. You need to relax. If I was sincerely hitting on you, trust me, you will know."

The curly-haired woman slumped back into the couch and bobbed her head. "I'm sorry. Thank you for the compliment. I'm just so used to being defensive; it can get quite exhausting to be around."

Sirius set down his tea and yanked her over to him. "Bah, when you have as much time as I do with a dysfunctional introvert, you learn to run the gamut," He told her and kissed her hair.

Hermione giggled and nudged him. "You really are a big softy."

Sirius chuckled and patted her shoulder. "Why don't you go see how breakfast is coming along. I'll get washed up, and we'll decide how to play hooky today. I need to convince Moony."

The girl snorted and pushed against him as she got up. "Alright, let me go see what Remus is up to."

She wandered into the kitchen and admired the broad shoulders that were just under the t-shirt Remus was wearing. He had shed his jumper and was humming to himself as he cooked. Something relaxing and gentle radiated off the man. Hermione leaned on the door frame and watched him a moment. The lovely olive colored shirt, the handsome way his hair shifted as he cooked. Remus was by far one of her favorite people to observe; quite possibly because he was always watching others himself.

"So, do you want cheese on your eggs?" Remus murmured without turning to her.

Hermione shuddered and coughed. "Oh, cheese please."

Remus glanced over at her and was smirking. "Excellent," he said.

"How did you know I was here?"

He jiggled the contents of the pan onto several plates. "Your perfume. It's a hint of lavender. Not hard to miss if you enjoy the scent."

Hermione smelt her clothing and frowned cynically at his back. "Remus, it's not _that_ strong."

He laughed, shaking his head. "I have a very sensitive nose."

The woman approached the counter and helped pull the ham from the pan onto the multiple plates. He looked down at her, and his lips curled. It was a moment that both of them didn't need to speak through; the quiet company was always valued by each of them. Remus finished dressing the plates with toast and ran his free hand over her shoulder as he maneuvered to the fridge.

"Remus, do you think you want to help me move my things? Harry said he would, but it would go faster if you and Sirius help."

The sandy-haired man made a sound of approval. "Yes, today? That sounds like an excellent plan instead of working, don't you agree?"

"I thought you like to work? We shouldn't miss it," Hermione grumbled with a frown.

"If I end up going in you will as well; I'm far from dim, Hermione."

She frowned up at him as he stood next to her. "Remus, I'm fine."

His fingers touched her jawline as he pivoted toward her. "Hermione, please don't keep saying that. You sound too much like me," Remus whispered and bobbed his head. "It's alright not to be fine."

Her eyes welled up as she identified the look on his own. "I'm sorry. I just want to pack it away as I did before. Can't you allow it?"

"Not today, love," He whispered, caressing her cheek. "Today we're going to help you. Give me the chance to be a good human being? I've had a few times in my life where I could be a stronger person for someone else, do you mind letting me?"

She exhaled and motioned agreement. "Okay."

Ginny walked into the room and saw the two of them in the position they were in; Remus close to the odd woman and touching her. Hermione's lips parted softly in a gesture of confusion and perchance even... surrender? It was a strange circumstance, and it passed swiftly as Hermione jerked away from him and faced Ginny.

"Breakfast is ready," the startled woman murmured and took the plates in her hand.

The redhead watched her leave for the dining room, and her eyes skated the scarred man in front of her. "Remus, do be careful," Ginny warned with a risen brow. "She isn't easily swayed. Sirius told me stories of your years together... she isn't a college tart," She finished with a glare.

Remus's blushed was bright as he swayed his head. "No, Ginny, I hope you know I would never. I won't cross that line."

"Yes, I know, but I need to know I've said it, Remus. She will never heal if she thinks everyone around her is either going to leave her or shag her. Understood?"

He bobbed his head and hemmed. "Of course, Ginevra. I promise you. Sirius and I will keep that firm line between her and us, alright?"

"Good, now, let's see how we are going to help her get through today. It's going to be tougher than she wants other's to know."

Remus just nodded and sighed lightly. "I know." His heart was a bit heavy at the start of this long day.

* * *

She was in her bedroom packing up clothes in boxes. It hurt to see that she was going to have to pack up her life so soon. She had been here for a year in hopes that her life would change for the better. Hermione had spent so much time in the belief that it would just turn. The flat she had before was with Lavender would have been just fine if Ron didn't start to date the outrageous blond woman.

He moved in, and she walked out. It was quickly the most sound decision. She didn't want to participate in their relationship ups and downs. The difficulty as it was accepting that he moved on while she never did was hard. Hermione could never be the woman he wanted, and it was an insult to injury that he started dating the gossip columnist that became her flatmate after leaving the uni dorms.

Now she was disheveled again. So soon after another reminder of her broken past. Hermione exhaled as she patted the full box and climbed off the floor. More things to store until she found her place; a spot to call her own. It was difficult to admit that she missed belonging somewhere. Crookshanks came in and meowed at her loudly.

"Hey, baby, what are you up to?"

He weaved through her legs and purred. "Seems he knows when you need a pick me up," Remus announced as he came into her bedroom.

The pleasant man was holding a mug, and the smell of chocolate entered her space. "Are you trying to sweeten me up?" She asked with a playful smile.

"Perhaps," He replied with a curve to his lips. "Do you feel like you could use some help?"

"Thank you, Remus," Hermione took the cup he offered and sipped it before glancing up at him. "I don't know where I'm going to store it all. I suppose I'll have to rent storage," she murmured with a tilt to her head.

"Well, we can put it in our garage until you find a place," Remus suggested.

She snorted and sipped her hot chocolate again. "No, I don't want to inconvenience you any more than I have."

"You haven't."

Hermione smirked and shifted on her feet. "Do you want to join me in going through my bookshelves?"

He chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "Only if you agree to let me borrow volumes that I may not have had the chance to read."

"Hey, you two, come on!" Sirius shouted as he bounced into the room. "Let's finish up today and go out to eat. I'm craving sushi."

"You're buying," Hermione said flatly.

Sirius shifted his posture as he folded his arms over his chest. "Well, no shite, sweetheart. If we're eating at the place I like, there's no way I'm not paying. I might finally get lucky with Moony. He has yet to give it up over the years, but charity does make him feel a bit frisky."

"I'm not a charity case," Hermione growled with a scowl.

Remus rubbed her shoulder and sighed. "Don't let him goat you. Let's finish up so we can enjoy the evening," he encouraged, and Sirius waggled his eyebrows.

"It won't be long now. Moony will be licking the sweat off me in no time."

"My god, Sirius, you're absolutely disgusting," Hermione huffed, but couldn't hide the smile behind her cup.

Remus rolled his shoulders while shaking his head. "What he doesn't know is I've never found his hairy torso attractive in the least."

Hermione burst into laughter and nudged him. "That won't stop him."

Sirius bent down to the ignored cat and scratched him. "See Toby; we'll get what we want. We always do, don't we?" The cat meowed in agreement and left the room.

"Seems he's hungry. Let me feed him, and we will get something to eat ourselves." Hermione declared as she marched from the room.

Sirius smirked and clapped his hands together. "Well, date night sounds fun, doesn't it?"

"You know we can't do anything with her, Padfoot. Don't try," Remus warned with a tight expression.

"I won't. Marauder's vow," Sirius snickered marking an 'x' over his chest.

Remus sighed and shoved him lightly. "I mean it, Pads."

Sirius batted his eyes and nodded. "So am I, Moony."

"Fine," Remus grumbled and left the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Remus was brushing the curly hair from his bearded chin as they finished watching some rom-com she insisted on watching. She was curled up ever so cutely against him as Sirius lounged on the other side of the sofa. Her flat seemed bare after they worked some more once they returned from dinner. However, it still was welcoming. Her chest was rising and falling in a deep pattern as she slept.

Her curvy body was warm, and her legs had hooked around Sirius's thigh. "She needs a bath," Sirius mused as he flipped through his phone.

"She still smells nice," Remus murmured.

The studious man ran his fingers over her cheek in beguilement. Hermione was so peaceful and absolutely beautiful. When did this become his train of thought? When did he become so very attached to this sweet girl? Sirius just glanced over at him and nodded. "I know," he mumbled and rubbed the dainty foot lounging on his thigh.

"We need to take care of her, Pads," Remus whispered.

Sirius nodded and handed him the phone. "Regulus just sent me this."

 _Bring her by tomorrow._ He texted, and Remus quietly groaned. "Why?"

"Who knows," Sirius huffed as he rolled his eyes. "Likely some spoiled pampering or shite. You know how he gets."

Remus retraced her locks and exhaled. "I really don't want to…"

"Well, you can't just play alpha man in her life, Moony. Neither one of us can. She is going to be allotted to decide what makes her happiest if you insist we aren't supposed to do anything."

Remus smelt her hair and nodded subtly. "I know, Pads," he breathed.

Sirius ran his fingers up the woman's calf, and she stirred. "Love, why don't you go shower, and we'll head out," he suggested as she stretched into Remus.

"No, don't go," she grumbled and huffed.

Remus ran a hand over her shoulder and hemmed. "Did you want to come over with Crookshanks? We have a wonderful spare room on the top floor."

Hermione glanced over at Sirius with bleary eyes and yawned. "You want me to come over?" she said through it.

"Only if you want to, sweetheart."

Hermione nodded and curled into Remus's arm further. "That sounds nice. I'm sure Harry will be relieved I'm not going to walk into the door this late."

Sirius laughed and smiled. "Yes, he might."

She climbed off the couch and stretched. "Let me just jump in for a quick one, and I'll be out shortly."

Hermione bunched her arms closer to her torso as she walked into her bedroom. Remus listened to her shuffle, and his nose twitched. Sirius arched an eyebrow with a stifled smirk. The orange feline jumped up on the couch with a loud meow. Remus reached out and stroked the animal as he exhaled. "Sirius, she can't move in yet."

"I know, Moony," Sirius replied as he stretched out toward the man and cat. "You'll just about die."

"Says the wanker who prances around like a puppy when she asked you to help her," Remus retorted, fingering his facial hair.

Sirius chuckled with a shrug of his shoulders. "Well, it makes her happy."

The stormy-eyed man's body slumped against Remus's lap as his fingers pet the cat that crawled around him shifting. It was quite a bit of comfortable silence between the two marauders as they doted on their feline friend. Remus finally chuckled and patted his friend's shoulder. "You're a dog with a taste for pussy, Pads," Remus snickered with a smirk.

Sirius snorted with a wide grin. "Oh, yes. As I remember, you do too, with wolfish delight."

Remus groaned and smacked his friend's shoulder gently. "You're just a tosser."

"She'll be back at Harry's tomorrow, and we're going out for drinks."

The awkward man just nodded. "Yes, let's."

Sirius arched an eyebrow and shifted her lips. "Wait, why do you agree with me finally?" He asked with a pout.

"Because sometimes instinct out-ways passion," Remus mumbled, running fingertips through his brown hair.

Sirius moaned while shoving him. "Shut up; you aren't going to let the need to stick your cock in something stop you from pining for that girl."

"How about you bend over and make it easier on me then, Pads," Remus teased with a wink, causing the other man to yank his body away.

"Not on my life, Moony. You would tear my arse. We haven't tried that in years," Sirius huffed, pushing the laughing scarred man.

A voice cleared, and they turned to see Hermione in the doorway. "Well, maybe I should have listened to Ginny. I didn't figure you both lovers," the woman said dryly, but her smile outweighed her tone.

Remus's was trying to hiding his blush by rubbing his jawline with one of his hands. "Well, perhaps we should get going?"

Hermione shifted her posture, and her smile grew impish. "Remus, are you being bashful?"

Sirius sneered and rolled his eyes. "When isn't he shying away from jokes and jeering?"

Remus pushed him with a growl. "Don't be a wanker, Pads." He mumbled while his eyes swiveled.

The dark-haired man waved the woman over. "Tell him that I'm right."

"You're wrong, Sirius," Hermione murmured.

"I know that I'm always right," Sirius ignored her as she approached.

"You're wrong, Sirius," she repeated.

"That he is so awkward it's almost charming," Sirius taunted with a grin.

"Well," Hermione huffed as she stopped in front of them while folding her arms over his chest. "You're not wrong on that."

Remus hemmed, tugging at his collar. "Alright, well, can we go?"

Hermione laughed and shook her damp hair. "Remus, you're awkward, and you know it. We both are. The only reason your wanker best mate isn't is that he hides it fairly well."

"Exactly," Sirius said and then frowned. "Wait, what?"

"Anyway, I texted Ginny and let her know I will see her tomorrow. I expect you to be respectable, Sirius," Hermione declared with a nod and paced over to the cat carrier. "Now, let's head over."

* * *

It was an interesting turn of events when they got back to Grimmauld Place. Hermione got comfortable in the library as she and Remus were reading. She had begun to do small things like leaning against Remus and curl into his form. It was subconscious as far as the older man could tell and grew even more uncomfortable despite his secretive enjoyment.

When she did fall asleep, Remus took the curvy woman up to the final floor and placed her in bed. Only then did the man tuck his figurative tail between his legs and head down to his own room; avoiding his best friend's questioning expression on the way down.

"Moony, don't forget your tissues," Sirius called through the door as he heard the man ascend to the top floor.

The next morning was even more dysfunctional for the bookish man as he woke up and walked into the kitchen to see the woman standing at the stove. Hermione was cooking in one of Sirius's large t-shirts and short shorts. The dark-haired man was sitting at the counter and sipping a teacup.

"Sirius, tell me something," Hermione said as she flipped hotcakes on the pan.

"Yes, darlin'?"

"You aren't going to fatten my cat up are you?" Hermione questioned him.

Remus watched his friend leering at the young woman. Sirius knew Remus was standing there with a stern stare, but he hardly cared as he was briefly fantasizing about the girl in his shirt. Not that there wasn't much to fantasize about… she looked delicious.

"Sirius," Hermione repeated sharply.

"Oh, no, sweetheart. No treats," Sirius murmured, licking some of the tea, slash drool, from his lower lip.

Hermione glanced back and noted Remus was standing at the entrance. He was untidy and a bit confused, but she smiled and tilted her head. "Good morning, Remus. Do you feel like tea?"

He beamed at her as his fingers raced through his messy hair. "That might be a good start to the day."

She poured him a cup then fixed it just the way he drank his tea and handed it to him. "Sit, sit. I'm cooking to show you how much I appreciate you both for yesterday. I'm glad I didn't have to be alone," Hermione ordered and motioned him to sit before turning back to the stove.

Remus complied and couldn't help but to notice exactly what his flatmate was salivating over. Hermione's shorts left hints to the imagination and even though the shirt was quite large on the woman's frame, it only assisted the view. The grey material was nestled over her rounded behind, giving full view to the pink pajamas below. Her long curly hair had given so much more to the vision, creating a narrative quite worthy of sin. Bollocks.

"Regulus had texted me today. Sirius, why would your brother know about my reasons for being absent yesterday?" Hermione asked as she was finishing up their breakfast.

"I just told him that you had a rough day," Sirius murmured before sipping his teacup.

"Why the wardrobe change?" Remus questioned, trying to avoid the subject of Regulus.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders as she turned with two plates. "It was lying around, and I felt a bit bare in just a tank top."

Sirius grabbed the pack of cigarettes on the countertop and pulled one out. "It looks good on you, love," he murmured as he put one to his lips.

Her eyes narrowed at him with annoyance flaring in them. "Don't you want to eat first, at least?"

Remus exhaled after sipping his tea. "Hermione, you can't teach an old dog new tricks."

Hermione leaned her hands on the counter, and her eyebrow arched in a challenge before turning her vision back to Sirius. "I'll make you a deal, Sirius."

The stormy-eyed man yanked out his lighter, not meeting her glare. "Yes my sickly sweet lady?" he said through his clamped lips around the cancerous stick.

"I will let you see me in those cute knickers you were clamoring about at that store if you quit smoking. You'll have to prove you haven't had one in three months before then."

The lighter hung in the air in front of the lit cigarette as his eyes grew, meeting her challenging ones. "Wait, you mean, just the knickers, love?"

"Yes," Hermione smirked, her hands resting on her hips.

Sirius pulled the cigarette from his lips and put it out in the ashtray. The pack dashed across the counter and fell in front of her. "Most certainly a deal, sweetheart," Sirius said, holding out his hand for her.

"Three months," she said as she took his hand in hers and shook it.

"Three months," he echoed with a broad smile.

"Not one cigarette, Sirius," she warned.

"Not even a puff," He affirmed as their hands pulled apart. "Joke's on you, love. I have quit before."

Hermione tilted her head at Remus who hemmed. "Not for three months, Pads," he murmured as he cut into his hotcakes.

Her phone rang and brought the moment to a close. "Hello, mum?" she answered and listened intently as she was fixing her own plate.

"Oh, hey dad," her voice became light and lovely. "No, of course, I'm glad you called. I've just got packing planned today." Hermione paused again as she tilted her head further. "I mean, I could, but I have plenty to do before Monday." She was moving her plate to the other side of Remus while her eyes were unfocused as the muffled voice was speaking. "Yes, alright. I know mum would be put out if I didn't show up. No, I'll just finish it tomorrow. It's alright. I'll see you both tonight. Goodbye." She hung up as she set her teacup down.

Slumping next to Remus, she sighed as the man on the other side of the counter frowned. "Hermione, that was your dad?" He asked with a puzzled look.

She shook her head and groaned. "No, that's Ginny's dad. He and Molly took to being second parents of mine after my parents died in a plane crash. They were coming from Australia after a quick holiday. That was a rough year before I graduated, so Molly and Arthur let me stay with them to finish out my year at Hogwarts. I've hardly spent their life insurance money." She explained as she cut up her breakfast. "I could if I wanted to, but I've been using it for my education. They always told me to get a good education and make something of myself."

"So, what did he want you to do?" Remus questioned as he rubbed her shoulder for comfort.

Hermione sighed, glancing up at him. "They want me to come to dinner tonight. Charlie and Bill are in town, so they're having a family get together."

"Lovely, how much are you worth?" Sirius asked with a frown.

Hermione laughed shaking her head. "Does that matter, Sirius?"

Remus was motioning disagreement, but Sirius snorted. "Well, curiosity is a flaw of mine," The dark-haired man sighed.

"More than I care to announce. After I pay for the rest of my schooling, likely enough to start my non-profit up. Nowhere near what you and your brother are worth, so don't worry."

"We can help you finish packing if you want our assistance. Family is important," Remus said, ignoring the man behind him.

"Non-profit? Darlin' don't you want to be surrounded by rich men who fawn over you?" Sirius questioned with a broad smile.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "If I wanted that don't you think I would have gone out with you already?" Hermione retorted but turned to Remus who was quite visually annoyed. "As for your offer, Remus, I don't want you to slave over my things. Mostly I just need to pack my clothes and ask Hagrid if I could use his truck. I didn't want to have to figure out the who storage bin situation in a rush tomorrow."

"No need, I already told Moony you were bringing your things here," Sirius declared, waving dismissal at her suggestion.

"Sirius, I'm not going to store my things in your garage." Hermione replied with a knitted brow.

Sirius ignored her and yanked out his phone. He dialed on it before clearing his throat. "Kid, meet us at Hermione's in an hour. She has to go to dinner tonight with your wife's folks and won't have time to move the furniture tomorrow. Let's get it into my garage before she finds a useless argument to spending money on storage." He paused as Hermione squeaked in aggravation.

"Sirius Black!" She shouted as her face changed color.

"Yeah? Of course, we'll come. I haven't seen Molly in ages!" Sirius exclaimed with a bright smile. "See you and your lovely wife in an hour." He stated and hung up. "Seems we are going to dinner tonight as well. Mind as well get to finishing the bulk of your move today, sweetheart." Sirius stated with a toss of his hair.

"You can't just make choices for people, Sirius! That isn't how this works. You are unbelievable and rude!" Hermione screamed as she stood up. "I'm not just one of your tarty girls. I deserve respect!" She voiced then stomped from the room.

Remus shoved the man in frustration and groaned. "Padfoot, you can't just do that!" He hissed as the jostled man righted himself.

Sirius forked some of his breakfast up and chewed it; a smug expression rested on his face. "I can and I just did. If I'm going to see that girl in those lacy knickers, I'm going to make sure I have collateral."

"Sirius, she's never going to move in with two old randy blokes, you know that, right?" Remus asked as his posture deflated.

The dark-haired man rose an eyebrow in mild amusement. "Moony, I have to ask; when are you going to tell that girl you are insanely infatuated with her? I hope you do before my brother or someone else attempts it. She may dodge attachment about as much as you do, but it won't take much for her to seek it when she does." Sirius pondered as Remus scowled at him.

"Don't be dim, Pads. She is far too young and too sweet for either of us. Your brother least of all," Remus snarled, stabbing at his food. "You remember Molly's temper. Imagine the gossip of that."

Sirius sighed with a small curl to his lips. "Ah, yes, what a wonderful hot mess that woman is. I think it would be marvelous to convince her that I'm going to seduce her adopted daughter. In fact, that would be the highlight of my night."

"Don't you dare, Sirius. Hermione doesn't deserve that, and you know it."

"I'll plant one on her lips, right in front of Molly," Sirius jeered then sipped his tea. "Yes, that would be wild."

A meow announced Crookshanks arrival as he jumped on the counter. "Good morning, Crooks," Remus murmured and pet the cat as he wandered by him.

The furball approached Sirius's plate and the man offered him a bit of his bacon. "There you go, Toby. Don't tell your mum we still do this."

"Sirius, please don't embarrass her," Remus sighed, scrubbing roughly at his face with his fingers.

"Ask her out on a date, and I promise I won't," Sirius pressed as he handed the purring feline another bit of food.

"If you promise to behave, I will ask her after dinner tonight," Remus conceded with a pout to his lips.

"Marauder's honor, Moony?" Sirius inquired, helping the cat off the bar.

"Marauder's honor," Remus echoed with a nod.

Sirius stood up and took his half-empty plate from the counter. "Good, then I will be impeccably polite."


End file.
